I'll Be Seeing You
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: Twenty three year old Ally moves into an old, large home with the help of her two best friends, Trish and Dez. What she doesn't know, is that the house holds more than just some old furniture, and it's about to turn her life upside down…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! So I'm back with another story for you guys to hate me for, lol. This one is a little different from what I usually write, but will include some of the stuff I' known for… if you know what I mean… ;) That being said however, this story idea is not actually mine.**

**You see, years ago I used to read fan fiction for the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I came across this gem called I'll Be Seeing You, and well, I could never, ever get it out of my head. Of all the stories I read over the years this was one I never forgot. So… I attempted to contact the original author, PaganBaby, through the fan fiction site she uses to ask permission to adapt her story for the Austin and Ally fandom. I never did get a response, as the original story is actually several years old, but I love it too much not to do this. So, I plan to just spew credit at the beginning and end of every chapter and hope that is enough.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and know that I am continuing my work on One More Night, Peacocks and Pandemonium, and a new original story called The Lake House. I'm working on so many things at once but this story is already complete and I plan on doing once-a-week updates**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** My adaptation PaganBaby's story 'I'll Be Seeing You' from the Buffy-verse. This story was such an inspiration and one of my favorites for so many years, so I figured, why not bring it back to life? ;) Much of the story line and dialogue are hers, however, I've put my own twist on things with my very own ending. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original story "I'll Be Seeing You" by PaganBaby. Names and some locations have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

Austin walked slowly, almost eerily, through his bedroom. He was a handsome young man, seventeen years of age; the age when people are just starting out in their lives.

He wore a pair of faded, holey blue jeans with a studded leather belt, a solid black tee shirt and black converse sneakers. His long-fingered hands were decorated with silver and black rings; he wore a guitar-pick necklace and whistle on a long chain around his neck. Floppy platinum blonde hair shone in the light like a beacon.

His soulful, dark brown eyes, however, failed to catch the sun's glimmer.

Sunlight streamed through the second floor window. Millions of tiny dust motes danced in the golden shafts. He put his hand through one beam, disrupting the motes momentarily before they built back up again. He couldn't see the sun on his skin, and solemnly pulled his hand back, scowling and sighing.

"Well, that's enough fun for one day," Austin drawled sarcastically.

Everything looked the same as always. Nothing different. Nothing changed. Nothing ever happened.

He crossed to the window and looked out at the jungle-like vegetation of the front yard and sighed. His eyes scanned the yard for the - how many times had he looked at it? It had to have been at least a thousand times. He absently flicked at the tattered white drapes framing the broken window.

"This is what I'm reduced to..." Austin said sadly. "Watching a fucking garden for entertainment..."

He was so tired of this place. Why couldn't he just leave, again? He couldn't remember.

It was frustrating.

He'd be about to remember something, something important, then it would slip through his grasp. Maybe he would try to leave... later. Right now, he just wanted to look out the window.

Would his mother call him downstairs for lunch soon? No. He remembered then. Mimi was dead.

"_I'm_ dead," Austin said to the empty room. "Everyone's dead."

That's right. He forgot that sometimes. He forgot that a lot, actually.

He knew that there were others like him in the house, disembodied spirits. He saw them sometimes, going from room to room, sad and pained expressions on their faces. They usually didn't seem to notice him. He would call out, desperate for someone to talk to, for some companionship, but they would continue on their way, not even stopping to glance at him. Some were raving, having gone mad long ago, but most just glided through the halls projecting pain and despair.

Weren't they lonely too? Didn't they want to talk to another person? Occasionally, one of the others would stop and look at him. They didn't seem to know what to make of him. They would whisper their words, making it difficult to carry on a conversation with them.

How long had he been here? Probably a long time. It felt like fucking eternity.

He sighed again. He was so alone, so utterly alone. But... something told him to keep it together. Something would happen, something would come for him or to him. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't know. But something would happen... eventually. He just had to be patient and wait.

Austin looked down at himself and his face dropped as his body became increasingly more transparent until he faded away completely.

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Okay, so that's the first glimpse. I'm going to post chapter two later tonight, just doing some last minute tweaking and checking it with a fine-toothed comb. Please do me a favor and let me know what you think so far. I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say I don't know how you guys are going to react and if this is something you're not really crazy about then I'll abort mission… but please, I need your feedback in order to decide this story's fate.**

**If you're not already, follow me on my twitter acct… beautiflxoblvn :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** My adaptation PaganBaby's story 'I'll Be Seeing You' from the Buffy-verse. This story was such an inspiration and one of my favorites for so many years, so I figured, why not bring it back to life? ;) Much of the story line and dialogue are hers, however, I've put my own twist on things with my very own ending. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original story "I'll Be Seeing You" by PaganBaby. Names and some locations have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

_One Week Later…_

Allison Dawson pulled up in front of the dilapidated house in her red jeep and put the vehicle in park before pulling the key from the ignition and quickly undoing her seat belt, an excited smile set firmly into place.

Ally was twenty three years old and an aspiring song writer. Music had always been a passion for her. Owning his own music store, her father Lester had instilled a love of music and the arts in her from an early age. In her teen years she had discovered her undeniable talent for writing beautiful, soulful songs and although she had a slight fear of the spotlight, she knew she would eventually get a big name artist to sing them for her. That was what she wanted to do with her life, and thanks to a good-sized inheritance from her late Aunt Sally, god rest her soul, she was free to follow her dream of buying a place with her friends and having her own space to play and compose her music.

She quickly got out of the car and looked at her new property. The house was run-down, the vinyl siding was growing some form of mold or moss, the shutters were either gone all together or hanging on by a thread, and the grounds were overrun with vegetation, but she smiled like she was looking at the Taj Mahal. When she and her two best friends Trish and Dez bought this place, they knew they'd have a fixer-upper on their hands, but that was exactly what they wanted.

Ally couldn't believe their luck. She remembered the day that they found this place. They had been driving through the country-esque back-roads on their way back to Miami. They had been looking for a place to buy together for a few months with no luck; all the places they'd seen didn't leap out at Ally, didn't grab her. Trish and Dez had been growing impatient, ready to take anything, but Ally held firm.

Then, one day, driving the back way home from the city, tucked in its own secluded little property, they'd seen it. Ally had scared the crap out of Dez by shouting for him to stop the car. The car had come to a screeching halt and Ally got out, walking quickly up to the open front gates. Trish and Dez shared a confused look before they joined her, staring at the old mansion-sized home.

Ally had felt something click in her head when she set eyes on the place. This was their house. This was the house she had been waiting to see. Something about it called out to her, as if she had seen this place before, in her dreams, only in the dreams it was immaculate. She needed to make it look like that again.

She felt driven.

The house was modest country-style mansion, looking strikingly similar to the home Ryan Gossling's character built in 'The Notebook', Ally noticed… built sometime in the early 1900's and only owned by three or four different families before the last, according to the real estate agent Demonica Dixon.

The woman had been unenthusiastic and downright rude until Ally told her they wanted the house. The agents face had suddenly lit up and she became very cordial and friendly. Trish, suspicious as always, had asked why such a big and formerly fancy place hadn't been sold in six full years even though it had an unbelievably low price… Dixon explained that the house had been vacant in foreclosure for such a long time before the bank had finally been able to claim ownership and put it up for sale that it needed so much work, and less adventurous people were afraid to take it on. She added, however, that she thought that they had the 'right stuff' to get the job done. She was clearly stroking their egos; the woman was a weasel, but Ally let it slide. She was determined to buy that house.

Now, it was hers. Well, hers, Trish's and Dez's. It was perfect! Ally would have peace and quiet to write and compose, Dez would be able to use his man power to fix the place up and use one of the many spare rooms as a studio for his directing equipment and for writing screenplays, and Trish could manage the both of them from the comfort of her own home. And when the renovations were all finished, they would have a beautiful mansion to call their own.

"This is gonna take a while," Ally said out loud to herself with a smile. "But it's so going to be -"

She halted and a cold chill ran down the back of her neck when she noticed some movement in an upstairs window. Her heart began to race and her throat dried a little, but she blinked rapidly and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. Ally stepped into the overgrown front yard, squinting up at the window. Was someone in there? Whatever she had seen, or thought she'd seen, wasn't there anymore.

The feeling of uneasiness at the image had refused to leave completely, but she told herself she was being paranoid, and that with a new home comes new noised and sights that would take some getting used to.

Ally laughed nervously and shook her head to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. "Take it easy. It was just the breeze blowing curtains around. No one's in there. If I'm going to spend the whole night here alone, I'd better get a hell of a lot tougher…"

Turing on her heels she went back to the jeep to get her gear and some supplies out of the back. 

Austin stood by the window, as he usually did at this time of day.

A jeep pulled up in front of the property, one he'd never seen before. He cocked his head to the side; not many people stopped here. It was pathetic that he was getting so excited about the new element in his day. His life (or afterlife) was so predictable and lonely that even a looky-loo who would probably just get right back in their car, made him happy.

A petite brunette woman got out of the jeep and approached the house. She looked pretty. That was nice. Austin rarely saw anything beautiful. He sighed, wishing he could say 'Hello' to her, and ask her not to leave.

The woman looked up at his window and Austin was startled at first. Could she see him? Some ghostly instinct told him to hide, not to let her see him. He moved away from the window, his phantom heart beating wildly in his chest. After a minute, he chanced another peek out at her. She was returning to her car.

Austin felt like crying. She was leaving and would never come back. No one ever did. But then...she was coming back! She had a big sleeping bag rolled up under one arm and carried a box in the other. She was going to come in the house. He could at least have the company of a warm, live soul for the night!

Austin wanted to be near her, to feel her life-force, and just to look at her. The closer she came to the house, the more lovely she became. She was beautiful. The sunlight played in her hair, making the ombre'd ends look like spun gold. A memory tickled the back of his mind. There was something familiar about this woman... but he couldn't remember what it was. Hopefully, it would come to him.

He wondered if the others would bother her tonight. He wouldn't want them to scare her off, he wanted this girl to stay as long as possible. Austin decided to run interference and keep the other ghosts away from her.

This was an unexpected treat for him and he intended to make the most of every second that this beautiful and oddly familiar girl was here.

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Please do me a favor and let me know what you think so far. I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say I don't know how you guys are going to react and if this is something you're not really crazy about then I'll abort mission… but please, I need your feedback in order to decide this story's fate.**

**If you're not already, follow me on my twitter acct… beautiflxoblvn :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** My adaptation PaganBaby's story 'I'll Be Seeing You' from the Buffy-verse. This story was such an inspiration and one of my favorites for so many years, so I figured, why not bring it back to life? ;) Much of the story line and dialogue are hers, however, I've put my own twist on things with my very own ending. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original story "I'll Be Seeing You" by PaganBaby. Names and some locations have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

Ally set to work on the house immediately.

She opened all the windows on the first floor; the musty smell of decay was prominent and pungent in the house. The place had been closed up for 25 years so it was bound to be pretty bad. It had taken quite a bit of her lack-luster arm power to pry some of the stubborn things open, but it was worth it when she could finally feel the breeze and breathe in fresh air.

With that done, she went through the living room, looking under the sheets that covered the furniture. All of it was beautiful and it only needed to be cleaned and some of it re-upholstered. Ally wondered why all of this had been left behind by the original owners. There seemed to have been an attempt at removing things from the house, some boxes were piled with books and knick-knacks sitting on the floor, but most everything still seemed to be in its place, probably just as it had been when the house was abandoned.

Thick layers of dust covered everything.

As she continued to look around at everything in the large living room, wiping her way from one end to the other, the sun glimmered off of a large, ornate mirror that hung above the marble fireplace. Smiling to herself, Ally decided to polish it. She knew that there were more immediate tasks that needed to be done, but the mirror was so pretty, she wanted to clean it up. Besides, it was filling the room with the sunlight from the window kitty-corner to it and it would help with the rest of her cleaning afterwards.

After a lot of scrubbing and polishing, it was clean.

Ally stood back and brushed some hair away from her damp forehead. She smiled at her reflection as well as the refection of the potential-filled room behind her, then the same familiar chill she felt earlier in the day ran down her spine and her smile snapped away when she saw in the reflection, a man standing a few feet behind her. She gasped and spun around in a flash, not sure in that moment what else to do.

No one was there.

Ally turned back to the mirror quickly but only saw herself. Her heart was beating thunderously. She blinked rapidly and put her hand over her chest, laughing at her own overactive imagination.

"Whoa, there I go again." She looked back into the mirror again. "I could have sworn..."

She shook her head and went back to cleaning.

The man she thought she saw had seemed familiar somehow. Ally had only caught a glimpse of him, but something was definitely familiar. She dispelled the wacky thoughts and concentrated on dusting. 

oOo oOo oOo

Austin watched her closely as she cleaned in the living room, bee-bopping around, humming unknown tunes and smiling at random objects she would find as she tidied up. She was adorable and so petite, yet had this mature experienced woman vibe to her. Her lips were plump, her bone structure immaculate, her curves absolutely perfect; he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and just feel her against him.

If only he could.

The longer he watched her, the more that feeling he should be remembering something associated with her nagged at him. He wondered how old she was…

_'What could it be? I couldn't have seen her before...could I?'_ Austin thought.

Then it came to him, when she turned in such a way that he saw her flip her hair out of her face and bite her lip as she soaked her rag and wrung it out. He hadn't seen her in person, but in dreams. Dreams that he'd had since he was a boy. In them, the pretty brunette girl would smile at him and hold his hand.

As he got older, the dreams became increasingly more erotic and adult in nature. Austin recalled one that he'd had quite a few times where the two of them were in bed making love, she on top of him moaning his name out loud. He'd awakened soaked with sweat and other fluids after those.

He'd become so infatuated with this dream woman that he'd even written a song about her, about what he thought she might be like if she were real. Austin was elated at the realization that she was the one he'd dreamed about. She truly and literally _was_ the girl of his dreams...

The problem was that he was dead now.

A terrible sinking feeling filled his being. Not much of a chance for any kind of future with her. He'd always had terrible timing, but this took the cake. He shook off the moroseness that threatened to overwhelm him, and attempted to just enjoy being around her.

Austin moved closer to her as she cleaned the mirror. He'd always liked that mirror too. It would be nice to see it shined up after so long.

He watched, with a sad smile, as her arm moved around, the soft white cloth clearing away the dust and grime, the room feeling brighter and warmer as the sun caught its own reflection then and spread easily throughout the room.

Austin jumped when Ally made eye contact with him in the mirror and spun around. He held his non-existent breath when she was facing him. Could she still see him? He felt disappointed when it was obvious that she didn't. He knew he shouldn't let her see him, but he wanted some interaction with another person so badly... especially his dream girl. But then again, he didn't want to frighten her either. And the living were notoriously scared when they saw apparitions. He'd seen enough horror films to know that much.

Austin decided that, at least for now, it would be better to stay hidden, and he glumly left the room and went back to his bedroom, leaving his brunette beauty alone for a while. 

oOo oOo oOo

Before evening came, Ally went upstairs to stake out her bedroom. Since she was the one who found the place and was the first one here, she had fully intended to claim the master bedroom as her own, not really caring if Trish or Dez were planning to protest.

But as she was passing another room, she stopped. She pushed open the door and peeked inside.

It was a spacious bedroom with a large oak bed against one wall and a long dresser with a giant mirror on the wall opposite the bed. Something about this particular room called to her, and the more she gazed upon it, the more she wanted it as her own.

Ally walked in with her cleaning supplies and looked around. Plush, but very dusty, Persian rugs lay on the hardwood floor, a large empty space in the corner that looked like it must have housed something large and spacious at some point in the past.

Ally got on her knees and began rolling up the rugs to get them ready for cleaning and to fix a place on the floor for her sleeping bag. A breeze moving the curtains caught her attention, and her eyes went to the broken window. Was that the window that she thought she saw someone in? She stood up and looked out. Yep. This would have been the same window.

Ally fingered the old tattered draperies. It must have been the drapes that she saw from the driveway moving in the breeze.

In the back of her mind a tiny voice spoke up, _'What if it was a ghost? Old places like these are always haunted...'_ Out loud, she said, "There's no such thing as ghosts... no such thing. That's just... silly kid's stuff."

Even she was having a hard time believing herself. 

oOo oOo oOo

Austin had watched her for a while before wandering away again. He didn't want her to accidentally get another glimpse of him and get scared again. As much as he craved her company, he resigned himself to keeping watch from a distance, just to make sure none of the others disturbed or frightened her.

"I wonder what her name is... probably something to do with sunshine - fierce and bright..." Austin waxed poetic.

He sighed. She'd be gone in the morning. No one ever stayed. Then he'd be alone again.

Maybe forever.

oOo oOo oOo

Ally laid on top of her sleeping bag on the bedroom floor. Her battery-powered lantern was glowing brightly next to her. The evening was hot and muggy, making her wish for air-conditioning or at least a fan. Hell, she'd settle for a cool breeze… and she really needed a shower after all the dusting she'd done that day.

She was trying to go over the tasks she wanted to accomplish the next morning but her mind kept wandering. She couldn't help but wonder about the bedroom she was currently laying in. Whose room had it once been? It was a man, judging by the more deep and masculine colors present, but who _was_ he?

She was anxious to explore the room and find out more about the former occupant by the things he had left behind. She'd found a tattered and faded Fall Out Boy poster that had fallen behind the dresser as she was cleaning earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it out, despite its stiff weathered state. Instead she rolled t up neatly, rubber banded it and leaned it in the corner until she could decide what exactly to do with it. She remembered loving them when their first album came out. That had felt like so long ago… She couldn't imagine someone who lived in a luxurious home such as this being into that type of music. It had made her giggle, and oh so curious about him.

What had the guy been like? She had a strange compulsion to find out.

Hours passed as she lay on her belly reading her most recent smutty adult novel to pass the time. Occasionally she would raise her eyes and look around the room, absorbing more of it in before turning her attention back, but after a while she grew uncomfortable and closed the book, rolling over onto her back and letting out a long sigh.

Ally squirmed a bit. She had been feeling kind of horny the whole trip up to the old mansion. Since she was alone in the house tonight, she decided it would be the perfect time to take care of herself and help relieve some of the anxiety and stress she had about being alone.

Ally reached into her duffel bag and brought out her tiny pocket vibrator.

Unlike the men she'd had in her life, this discrete little device had never let her down, and lately she frequently found herself needing it to pass the long lonely nights at home while her friends were out meeting people, having random hookups, and having an amazing time.

Ally had grown tired of that scene… never really feeling comfortable bedding a complete stranger despite how much some of the men would turn her on, and also working diligently not to end up in another destined-to-fail relationship as a result. Even still, she couldn't help the urges she would get late into the night, and she needed a little help in order to get off. Therefore she had made her risqué online purchase of her twist vibrator, and she hadn't regretted it for a second since.

Feeling as though tonight was the best night for it, she slipped off her pajama bottoms and her panties then spread her legs in the muggy Miami air, biting her lip and letting her head fall back the second the placed her little toy right where she needed it... 

oOo oOo oOo

Austin slowly drifted into the bedroom, curious about the strange buzzing sound he heard from the hallway.

He stared, dumbstruck, at the petite brunette as she openly pleasured herself on the small sleeping bag at the foot of his bed.

He reacted much as a flesh and blood male would. He was turned on, _very_ turned on, and he floated closer to get a better look. Austin knew it wasn't proper or polite to observe someone doing this, but he couldn't help himself. It had been a long time since he'd even thought about sex, let alone witnessed or experienced any. He was fascinated. It also brought back choice snippets of those dreams he'd had and he longed to touch her like he did in them.

Ally groaned in frustration. Her actions weren't working. For some reason, she just couldn't 'get there'. She had felt a wave of heat wash through her from her anger when suddenly, she felt a slight chill, which felt wonderful on her hot, sweaty skin.

The lantern light began flickering.

"What the hell?" Ally jumped in surprise.

Before the light could go out for good, Ally sat up and dug into her duffel bag for a few fat pillar candles. She lit a few of them and sat them nearby on the floor just as the lantern went out.

Her heart thundered in her chest both at the eery sensation she had gotten from just lighting the candles in time, and also from the fact that her body was worked up and needing its release. She had been interrupted right in the middle, and she still wanted - _needed_ - to get off something fierce, so she laid back down and re-applied the vibrator to her sensitive flesh.

Seconds later, that quit working too.

"Dammit!" Ally cursed. "Stupid fucking batteries! I just changed the damn things!" she sighed frustratingly.

She wanted to scream with sexual frustration. Tossing the vibrator back into her bag, she laid back down with her legs still spread wide. She spread her nether lips with her fingers - as if she were waiting for someone to help her out. She wasn't really sure what to do now. She would resort to just pleasuring herself, but she was over stimulated by the vibrator now and her own fingers just weren't going to do the trick.

Austin had never wanted to be alive or solid again more than he did right now. He felt the sexual need, his cock was painfully hard - well, it felt that way to him anyway - but he couldn't do anything about it, or about helping the young beauty out... or could he?

Would she want him to if he could? She was so lovely and she wanted release so bad... It didn't occur to Austin that it was his presence that disrupted the power to her lantern and vibrator. In his highly excited state, he was unknowingly affecting the power sources.

He watched as she tilted her head back and rubbed up and down her folds lightly.

"Please..." Ally said plaintively, not knowing why she was saying it but just knowing that if she couldn't find some way to get herself off now that she had worked herself up so much that she might actually burst.

_Is she asking me to touch her? Does she know that I'm here on some level? _ Austin wondered.

He moved to her, kneeling down between her legs, gazing at her wide open sex. He had been young when he died, but he wasn't inexperienced. He had been a bit of a ladies man and he knew a thing or two about pleasing a woman. It had just been so long since he'd put any of those skills to use… what if he'd lost his touch?

Deciding it was worth finding out, he reached out a hand slowly and touched her labia with a forefinger.

Ally's eyes shot wide open and she gasped at the coldness touching her mound. She looked down her body but didn't see what could be making her feel it.

Austin smiled in delight and surprise. She had felt it. And he had felt her. He had to concentrate hard to make it happen but he had done it. It wasn't a completely solid touch, his hand still tended to pass through her, but he was able to create some resistance, enough for them both to feel the contact. He wanted to weep at the feel of another person's body after all these years.

He looked at her face to gauge her enjoyment or fear. There was some fear, but she wasn't jumping away or closing her legs, so he went back to touching her. He slid his fingers over and inside her labia and rubbed her clit while still watching her face for a sign that he should stop.

"Oh! OH! Yesss!" Ally moaned as the phantom fingers explored her crevice.

She was afraid, but her excitement surpassed it. The sensations were incredible. It felt kind of like someone was sliding a piece of ice around her red-hot center.

Austin was breathing hard - he forgot that he didn't need to. She was really enjoying it. He wondered if he'd be able to taste her. Taking his hand off of her, he bent forward.

Ally groaned when the sensations stopped.

Austin stuck his tongue out and concentrated on making it solid. He leaned in and licked the inside of her slit from bottom to top in a quick stroke.

"Ahhhh!" Ally's body jerked. "Oh God!" she panted. "What was that?! And - _please_ let it happen again!"

Austin's long-dead taste buds were bursting from her juices. He could taste her! Her flavor was sweet and rich, like the sweetest honey in the world. He couldn't remember the last thing he'd tasted, but he was sure it wouldn't have compared to this. Austin smirked then dived back into her honeypot for more. After dipping his tongue inside her a few times, he used a technique a friend of his had told him once, licking the alphabet.

Ally gasped and panted as what felt like a tongue - a long, cold, amazing tongue - pleasured her. It stroked up, down, inside the lips and made circles around her clit. It would wriggle into her hole and thrust in and out rapidly before going back to stroking patterns over her clit that were making her dizzy with pleasure. It was crazy, it was weird, but it was also unbelievably, incredibly good. It was the most bizarre yet wonderful thing she'd ever experienced.

Better than any ride at Disneyland, that's for sure.

Ally could feel the tongue moving on her, but it was almost unsubstantial, like it could easily go right through her pussy instead of lapping at it. She looked down again, still nothing there. But, boy, did she feel it!

_'It's a ghost... I'm being eaten out by a ghost!'_ Ally's thoughts screamed.

But still, she held herself open for the invasion. She couldn't stop if she wanted to, what he (it?) was doing felt far too good.

Austin tried sucking on her clit, but his lips couldn't become firm enough. He settled for using his tongue only. He wanted to make her cum; she really appeared to need it. He tongued her harder and faster, flicking her nubbin rapidly. He was up to the letter 'Q' in the alphabet.

Ally's eyes rolled back as her orgasm crashed over her.

"Uhhnnnga! OH - OH GOD! YES!" She bucked her hips at the invisible tongue, looking down at herself.

She was spellbound by the way her clit was moving back and forth, seemingly on its own. Slowly, she began to come back down. The tongue was removed from her pussy. Ally sat up and darted her eyes around.

"H-Hello?" Ally said in a small voice. "Um... Hi...my name's Ally. Thanks for - _wow_ - for doing that. I guess that means you're a friendly ghost, right?" she asked hopefully with a nervous giggle. "Can...I see you? Will you let me? I won't be afraid..."

Austin licked her juices from his lips and tried to speak to her.

Ally thought she heard something, like leaves gently rustling in a breeze. Was he trying to talk to her?

"I can't hear you..." Ally said, trembling with excitement. "Can you try to talk louder?"

_Dammit,_ Austin thought.

He'd used up too much energy giving her oral sex. He felt himself fading out. Promising himself he'd see her again before she left, he faded away.

As soon as Austin's presence was gone, the lantern came back on and the vibrator started buzzing loudly inside of the duffel bag. Ally jumped then reached in the bag to turn O.F. off. She wouldn't be needing it tonight.

She pulled her pants back on and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Ally had just received oral sex - great oral sex - from a spirit and had a hell of a 'poltergasm' as a result. That fact alone was crazy enough by itself, but add to that the fact that she wanted it to happen again... and again...

Ally knew she should be terrified, she should be running, screaming from this house... She didn't know why she felt a kind of - trust? bond? - with the _very_ friendly ghost. She knew instinctually that he wouldn't harm her.

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Okay, so I've had some mixed reviews and I respect that… and I also expect I'm going to see some weird reviews after this chapter as well. Please – keep them coming! I need to know what you think. And again, this is an ADAPTATION from an existing story in the Buffy fandom. I cannot take credit for the story line… at least not at this point in the story. I know mine will have a much different ending but so far all I've done is fluff it up a little and change names. Please review, give me your honest thoughts.**

**If you're not already, follow me on my twitter acct… beautiflxoblvn :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Ally explored the grounds a little.

There was a lot of work to be done out here, too. But it was going to be spectacular when they were finished. There were trees and wildflowers covering the ground: Lupines, Butterfly Plants, Palm, Oaks, Pines and Redwoods, as well as various fruit trees. They could pluck fresh fruit off one of their own trees whenever they wanted. Maybe Ally could even learn to make stuff like jam and mango salsa.

As she walked, Ally came across a large pond in the rear of the house. It was boggy and gross at the moment, but she could see how it would look once they worked on it. It would be so cool to sit out here and use the imagery as writing material. She smiled to herself. Maybe they could get some ducks and geese to live in it.

A white structure off to the left caught her eye. She moved through the thick grass towards it. She laughed happily when she saw it was a gazebo. She'd always wanted one of those. Now she had one. It only needed to be fixed up like the rest of the property and it would be good as new.

Ally got the urge to look back at the house. She scanned the house, taking in its grandeur and beauty. Her gaze dropped on another one of the bedroom windows. Again, she thought she saw something or someone moving by one of the windows. A secret smile touched her lips. Was that her ghostly lover?

If there truly was a spirit living in her home, a very giving one, at that, she wanted to make 'contact' with him again, not _just_ in a sexual way, but also to find out who he was. It was so exhilarating. After never really believing in the paranormal before, she was made a believer last night. The afterlife was real. Ghosts were real. Ally never thought that she'd have an experience like this. The best part was that this was her home too now. She and Casper - since he was obviously very friendly, and she didn't know his name, Casper would have to suffice - could have many more nights together in the future. Was that selfish of her? Maybe, but what else did he have to live for?

Exactly.

Ally had broken up with her last boyfriend, Dallas Henderson, a year ago. She had grown tired of his philandering ways and his condescending attitude, and hadn't gone out on another date since. So last night Casper gave her the first orgasm she'd had in a long time that wasn't caused by her own actions. She wanted to seek him out, but she needed to go into town to call Trish and find a place to take a shower first.

Ally looked longingly up at the familiar broken window and tilted her head. "Tonight. I hope you'll talk to me tonight," she said, walking back to the house. 

oOo oOo oOo

That evening, Ally was settling onto her sleeping bag again after another day of back-breaking work.

Trish and Dez were going to be arriving tomorrow morning. A day later than they were supposed to, as some last minute stuff came up that couldn't be avoided.

Ally was pleased at the progress that she'd made today. She'd dragged the old mattresses out front and ordered three new ones while in town to be delivered in the morning. The living room was looking cleaner but she couldn't wait until the electricity was turned on - those carpets really needed some Dyson love.

She'd begun to clear out the enormous kitchen, but Dez wanted to tackle that room when he arrived. She'd contracted a company to come and replace the broken windows which would cost a pretty penny, but she had the money for it thanks to dear Aunt Sally. The electricians and plumbers would be coming out too within the week. Things were coming along nicely.

Ally hadn't seen or heard a peep from Casper after she got back from town but her curiosity was getting the best of her, so she decided to call him out again. She sat Indian-style on her sleeping bag and looked around the room.

"Hello? Are... you there? I want to talk to you," Ally said. "Hello?"

Silence had filled the room for several moments, not even the wind bustling the old curtains around. Ally was disappointed. She had hoped to have another visit tonight but she had spent minutes calling out to him and nothing was happening. She started to wonder if she was just delirious that night from all the dust and mold spores she had been inhaling and thought maybe she had hallucinated the entire thing.

Austin heard her calling and glided into the room. She wanted to talk to him and she wasn't afraid. He was excited beyond words that she wanted him to come to her. He was feeling stronger today, and mused that drinking in her essence had given him more energy.

Goosebumps broke out on Ally's skin at the sudden draft that accompanied his presence. She rubbed her arms but perked up again, looking around the room for some kind of sign of her talented friend.

"Are... you here?" she chuckled nervously. When she couldn't decipher a response but could still feel the chill on her skin she pursed her lips and looked around. "Um... knock on something if you're here," she suggested as she tried to remember all the ghost movies she'd seen and how the people talked to the spirits.

Austin looked around and went to the large dresser, concentrated on making his hand more solid, then rapped on the top.

Ally jumped slightly then laughed nervously. "Wow. Okay. Wow. This is real. This is happening…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. She was talking to him, sort of. "You're a _nice_ ghost, right?"

Austin smirked and knocked once on the dresser again.

Ally smiled. "This is so cool! Um, you were the one that... was with me last night?" she blushed.

Knock.

"Why did you do... why did you do that to me? Oh, sorry... you can't answer if it's not 'yes' or 'no'... Did you... like doing it?"

Austin gave the dresser an extra loud rap.

"Are you by the mirror?" Ally asked, looking at the mirror on top of the dresser, gulping.

Knock.

Ally stood up and walked slowly over, her hair standing on end with both fear and excitement. She could feel his presence strongly there.

"I can feel you. You're... right around here, aren't you?" Ally waved her hands in the air in the general area where he stood.

Knock.

This was a lot more than Austin was used to, and he didn't want to press his luck when he was finally communicating with someone still living, but he wanted more. He wanted her to be able to see him; he wanted to be able to talk to her.

Ally's eyes widened as a man-sized shape began to form in front of her. Austin slowly materialized. He was transparent; Ally could see the room through his body, but she could see him.

"Oh... Oh God... I can see you!" Ally smiled and gasped.

Austin looked down at himself and smiled, then looked back into her eyes. Her chocolate eyes were wide and her smile was one of wonderment.

"You're the Fall Out Boy fan, obviously," Ally said, making out the faded letters 'FOB' on his t-shirt.

Her heart was thudding. Not only was she seeing her first ghost, but this particular ghost had gone down on her upon their first meeting. He was not the usual type of guy she went out with in appearance at all. Somehow she always ended up with big, preppy, college-going, khaki wearing types (from what she could tell he was rather young and had more of a rocker style to him). He kind of resembled the man she had seen in her dreams, only younger...

Looking at him she could see he was tall, at least 5 foot 10 or so… and apparently a blonde. She wished his features were more defined so that she could really see what he looked like.

"I wish I knew your name..." Ally gazed into his transparent eyes.

Austin smiled and held up an index finger then put it to the dusty mirror. He wrote his name carefully.

"Austin?" Ally giggled. "That's your name?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Austin," she repeated. "I like that name," Ally said, still not totally believing that this was happening - it was extraordinary. "It's a cute guy's name."

Austin smiled smugly and looked down.

"What happened to you? I mean… How did... How did you... you know... die?" Ally asked gently, looking sadly upon him. He was too young to be dead.

Austin frowned. He sometimes forgot, but it came to him. The muscles of his face rippled with emotion at the remembrance. He made a few downward stabbing motions with his arm.

"Stabbed? You were stabbed?" Ally asked sadly.

Austin nodded.

"Did they catch the guy?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"I'm..." she sighed. "I'm sorry... that must make it worse." She didn't know what to say.

He nodded.

"You live here?"

He smiled again and nodded.

"I do too. You don't mind, do you? I've heard that ghosts don't like it when living people move into their houses..."

Austin shook his head, letting her know that he didn't mind her being here in the least. He had tried to resist it, but he couldn't do it anymore. His eyes drifted down her body. He wanted so badly to touch her again.

Ally noticed the way he was looking at her. She felt herself heating up. He looked young, but obviously not too young or he wouldn't have had the skills to do what he did to her last night. Still, it made her feel like sort of a cougar when she looked at him and saw the way he looked at her. As his eyes continued to roam shamelessly though, she couldn't bring herself to care much about his age. He was dead anyway, and who knows for how long. He could technically be older than her now…

"Do... you... ummm... want to do what you did last night... again?" She bit her lip.

A big smile stretched across his face as he nodded vigorously.

Ally shakily pulled her top over her head, removing it tantalizingly slow and watching his transparent eyes darken as she did so. She wasn't wearing a bra beneath her tight fitting cami and once it was completely off of her body, the cool atmosphere caused her nipples to harden and bud.

Austin stared at her bare chest for a long moment before raising his eyes to meet hers. He couldn't speak to her but he was telling her what to do with his eyes, and she was more than happy to oblige.

Ally kept her eyes trained on him as she bent forward, giving him a nice view of her bare cleavage when her upper arms pressed her breasts together, reaching down and undoing to button on her jean shorts. She glided her thumbs into the waistband of both her shorts and her panties, pushing them down her smooth thighs one side at a time, and shimmied out of the restricting material.

Austin watched with hitched non-breath as Ally moved to the sleeping bag on the floor and lay on her back. She was breathing rapidly and looking intently up at her supernatural lover. He moved to her, his eyes raking over her nubile body. What he wouldn't give to be alive again, to give her a good seeing to.

Austin kneeled down in front of her again, looking into her eyes.

Ally swallowed hard and spread her legs for him. This wasn't smart, it was crazy. She knew that. She just couldn't bring herself to care.

Tentatively, Austin tried touching her knee. He smiled when he was able to apply a light touch to her skin. It felt so smooth and warm.

Ally shivered. His touch was cold, but not freezing. It felt so good in contrast to her hot flesh.

He put his other hand on the opposite knee and ran both his hands up to her waist.

"Oh god, yes. Touch me…" Ally breathed.

Austin's form started fading until he was barely there.

"No! Don't go!" Ally said in alarm as she sat up again.

Austin stroked her thighs as strongly as he could, to let her know he wasn't vanishing. He was using up a lot of energy by touching her and he had to let his image fade if he wanted to continue. And, _fuck, _he did want to continue.

"You're still here..." she said with some relief, but she pouted. "But I can't see you anymore and – oh!" Ally moaned when she felt his hands drag up her torso to her breasts. She watched as he kneaded the soft mounds with invisible hands. She could feel his rings on her skin. Ally gasped when his seemingly wet tongue licked one of her nipples.

Austin decided to try again to make his lips work. He put his mouth on her breast and sucked lightly.

Ally bucked her hips.

It worked.

He moaned as he suckled at her, flicking the nipple with his tongue.

"Mmm - Oh! Ahhhh!" Ally writhed.

Austin went to the other nipple, kissing and licking at it before sucking it up zealously. His hand slid between her thighs and rubbed her mound.

"Oh - Austin - God!" Ally gasped in delight.

Her heat was scalding him in a good way, a very good way. He licked a lazy trail down her stomach to her groin. This time, he opened her lips himself. Austin enthusiastically began devouring her.

"Austin – Ahhhh – Ohhhh - Oh yeah!" Ally tried to put her hands in his hair, but her hands met only air.

Instead, she put her hands on her breasts to touch herself while he brought her off. Ally wondered if she'd be able to do anything to him. She wanted to. She wanted to make him happy, to give him pleasure. Especially since he'd had such a tragic ending to his life. If anyone deserved a happy, it was someone who'd been murdered.

Austin was able to fuck her with his tongue while playing with her clit. It would be great if they could actually have sex, but he was almost certain that wasn't possible. It would take too much of his energy. But he could give her this and he was enjoying it almost as much as she did. And fuck, if he didn't love hearing her moan his name…

He switched to fucking her with his fingers while sucking on her clit. He explored her hole with two fingers, even becoming brazen and grazing her forbidden hole once or twice with his wet fingers, searching for that elusive spot. She had mewled but not protested, and he told himself he'd keep that in mind for another night. Austin grinned when his fingers slid into her cunt like butter and came into contact with a little bump inside her walls. He pushed on it slowly in a gentle rhythm while he went back and forth between tonguing her clit and sucking on it.

Ally's back arched suddenly as she came hard without warning, shouting his name. For the first time ever, she didn't just cum, she actually ejaculated. Her fluids shot out of her forcefully. It felt so weird but oh-so-amazing. None of her flesh and blood boyfriends had ever given her head this good.

"AUSTIN! YESYESYES! Ungh! Oh - Oh GOD!" Ally thrashed her head from side to side, shaking and jerking her hips in the best orgasm that she'd ever had.

It continued for several minutes, during which she grinned like a maniac and panted as she spasmed around his ghostly fingers.

He licked up her juices and stimulated her G-spot until he felt himself starting to fade again. His happiness at touching her and making her feel good, as well as reveling in the taste of her deliciousness, turned to sadness when he realized that he had to leave her now. He placed a worshipful kiss to her mound and was gone.

Ally sat up, propped up on her elbows, still panting. "Austin?"

She couldn't feel him anymore, his hands, tongue or his presence. She dropped back down and sighed heavily. That made two encounters of the sexual kind she'd had with him, and two times he'd vanished afterwards. She hated that alone feeling, but already she was looking forward to the next night.

Ally was completely smitten. Smitten with a ghost who could make her cum like a rocket ship.

She smiled to herself and wiped away the hair that clung to the sweat on her forehead.

"My life just got a _whole_ lot weirder."

**To Be Continued…**

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? There's the review box below… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a little shorter than the others and doesn't contain as much… excitement. But we do finally get to meet Dez and Trish! Woo! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Ally woke up with a satisfied smile on her face.

All night long she'd dreamt about her ghostly lover and the wonderfully wicked things he could do with his tongue and hands. As selfish as it sounded, and as slutty as it made her feel, she hoped that he would visit her again tonight – and every night from now on, for that matter.

She'd stayed in bed for a good hour, just stretching and smiling and basking in the sunlight beaming in through the large open window. She had finally stood, standing in front of the large dusty mirror Austin had written his name in and smiled, taking the can of glass cleaner and paper towels she had left sitting there the day before. Woefully she wiped away the years of dust and grime so that she could finally see herself, and a small part of her hoped he would be standing behind her like he had the first time she'd seen him.

He wasn't there.

There was a lot to be done this morning. With a sigh, she set down the glass cleaner and spun on her heels, grabbing a new outfit out of her duffel bag to begin her day. Cut-off denim shorts and a plain white tee would suffice, and because she wasn't sure what she would come across in her cleaning she decided on mid-calf brown leather boots. She almost looked like a country girl.

_Maybe Austin will be into it…_ she mused.

After a few hours of what felt like non-stop dusting and polishing, Ally took a break and went back up to the bedroom - half-hoping that Austin would be there waiting for her. Regardless, she wanted to explore his room more to get an idea of who he had been.

Ally dragged a big black steamer trunk out of the closet. There was a lock on it that she didn't have the key for, so she abandoned it for the moment, going back into the closet. Most of the clothes were ruined, long ago eaten away by moths and other insects that had gotten in, but there was a black leather jacket that still looked good; it was surprisingly unsullied by time.

She took it out and fingered the soft leather. Although the temperature was in the 90's today, she just had to slip it on for a minute. Ally pulled the coat closed and looked down at herself with a smile. He had worn this and it still smelled like him. She closed her eyes and inhaled: leather, cologne, and an amazingly stubborn clean and fresh smell. How had the scents lingered after what must have been years?

Without taking off the coat, Ally rummaged around some more. She found a guitar case and an amp. Inside the case was a sunburst metallic electric guitar with 'Fender' written on it. She strummed it lightly. It had been a while since she'd personally picked up her own acoustic guitar, but she'd definitely keep this one clean and tuned, and be sure to cherish it like she was sure he once did.

A big box in the closet contained dozens upon dozens of CD's. His musical tastes were all over the place: Beatles, The Sex Pistols, Cheap Trick, Queen, Jimi Hendrix, Bob Seger, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, All American Rejects, Three Days Grace, Seether, Avenged Sevenfold, Jackson Lowe? A few of the bands Ally hadn't even heard of. She'd make it a point to listen to some of them - to experience the same things that her ghostly lover had, and try and feel some of the things he would have felt while listening to their lyrics and rhythms.

There was also an old five-disc CD player in the closet, something she'd forgot even existed thanks to the new wave of mp3 players and docking systems. Once the power to the house was turned on she wanted to see if it still worked.

Moving on into the nightstand Ally found some of his other belongings: nail clippers, a long-ago-expired box of condoms, a lighter and a few votive candles… was he a little romancer? Ally smiled and shook her head, continuing her appraisal of the drawer. There were scissors, guitar picks, rings, bracelets and necklaces, a key that probably went to the trunk, and ironically, a paperback copy of Stephen King's 'The Shining'. In the back of the drawer, Ally found a leather-bound journal. She laid it on her lap and was about to open it when she stopped.

As much as she was thrilled to think he kept a journal much like her own, it would be invading his privacy to read it. She desperately wanted to know him, but she didn't want to read his personal thoughts unless he said it was okay. Carefully, Ally replaced the book in the drawer and closed it. She decided to leave the trunk closed for now, too.

She looked around the room for any sign that he might have been there, but there was nothing. For the first time since she'd encountered him she was actually glad he wasn't there hovering. "I hope he's not mad that I was looking through his stuff..." Ally worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

oOo oOo oOo

Trish and Dez pulled up around noon in Dez's SUV. Ally had heard the closing of car doors and immediately her heart warmed. She bounded out of the house with a huge smile to greet them. "Hey guys!" she waved.

Trish stood just outside of the car, rubbing her butt. "Ugh! My ass fell asleep, help!" she clenched her teeth and hissed.

Ally furrowed her brows and suppressed a smile. "How exactly am I supposed to help?"

"I'll take care of that problem for ya, little lady," Dez said, moving up behind her. "I'm the butt whisperer… Bend over, I'll wake it up."

"Ewww!" Trish giggled and smacked him on the arm. "Get away, you big perv!"

Ally gave each of her friends a big hug, deciding to ignore their flirtatious behavior… for now.

"Sorry about being a day late, Als. Were you okay here in the house by yourself?" Dez asked, looking at the house with trepidation. The place creeped him out, but he didn't want to seem like a big girly-man in front of his friends, especially his lady friends. Still, there was no way in hell that he would spend the night alone in there.

"Yeah, it's okay. I was so busy with the… cleaning and… everything." Ally blushed a little, thinking about the other ways she had found to pass the time. She couldn't tell them about Austin, as much as she was tempted to. They'd think she was nuts and call the guys with the straight-jackets and big butterfly nets to come take her away.

"Oh, I'm so excited to get started!" Trish clapped her hands together. "This place is gonna rock when we get it all fixed up! And by we I mean you guys…"

Ally shot her a look and Trish smiled and raised her hands in mock surrender, showing she was only kidding around.

"Yeah, sometime in the year 2535," Dez said. "This place looks like the Munsters' house... only not as neat and tidy."

"Thanks, Killjoy." Ally punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" Dez rubbed his arm. "What is this? Whack-a-Dez day?"

Trish mumbled to herself. "Every day is whack-a-Dez day…"

"How about a little enthusiasm?" Ally asked, both she and Dez ignoring Trish's statement. "Would it kill you?"

"It might," Dez joked. "You can never be too careful."

Ally rolled her eyes and let her smile slip back onto her face. She was just so glad her friends were finally here with her. "Come on guys, I'll show you what I've done so far! And they delivered our mattresses this morning! Yay!" Ally skipped up to the house.

"Wow, she's a lot happier than I thought she'd be after we left her alone for two days," Trish commented as she got some bags out of the truck.

"Yeah, I thought she'd be pissed," Dez said frankly, grabbing two large boxes from his back seat.

"She was pretty excited about the house. She really seems to love this place." Trish started up the walkway.

"Don't know how that's possible..." Dez said as he eyed the home. "This place is just… weird." 

oOo oOo oOo

Ally, Dez and Trish sat at one end of the long dining room table finishing up their sandwiches.

It was fully dark outside. Their lanterns and some candles provided the only light. Dez had brought along a battery powered speaker and plugged it into his iPod for something to listen to. Currently, his 'Hits of the 90s' playlist was running.

Dez hummed and sang along with his usual crazy hand gestures in a bad mock-British accent:

"_If you want my future… forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me… better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting… my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_ "

Ally and Trish laughed and Trish put her hand to her face, trying not to spray sparkling lemonade out her nose.

"Is that a slam against my singing?" Dez asked in mock-offense. "Didn't know I could get jiggy with it, did ya? I could perform for the crowned-heads of Europe with these golden chords of mine."

"Do they still behead people? 'Cause I'm thinking that's the reaction you'd get," Ally giggled.

Trish finally swallowed her drink with an effort. "I think they discontinued use of the guillotine, but they might bring the old girl back into service for Dez."

"I don't have to sit here and take this kind of abuse," Dez said, not making a move to get up. "Wait, yes I do. It's dark and scary everywhere else."

"Oh, it's not so bad," Trish said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

There was a creaking noise.

Dez jumped. "What the fuck was that!?" growing serious again. It was rare that he would let a curse word out of his normally silly mouth, but this house had him on edge.

"Chill, Dez." Trish munched. "Old houses make settling sounds like that all the time."

Ally was about to take a drink when she felt and saw Austin enter the room. His form was still a bit dark and hazy, but she could see his smile. It gave her butterflies.

He smirked at her and waved. She smiled and was about to wave back when she caught herself. They probably couldn't see him.

"Hey, what are you all blushy about?" Dez asked, looking at Ally for a distraction.

"Uh… Whaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm not blushyyy." Ally ducked her head.

"You are too. See it, Trish?"

"Oh, leave her alone. Maybe she had a naughty thought..." Trish grinned.

"Cut it out!" Ally said, rolling her eyes.

She did have a naughty thought. A very naughty thought. She imagined Austin, her phantom lover, under the table, touching her and putting his mouth on her while she sat talking with her friends.

Austin looked at Ally, nodded, understanding that she wasn't about to tell her friends about him, then turned to leave.

"No!" Ally said without thinking - she wanted him to stay.

Trish and Dez looked at her. "Huh?"

Ally's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. "Umm... I was saying no... because... I thought it was regular instead of diet," Ally said lamely, holding up her can of cola.

Her friends wrinkled their foreheads but didn't pursue the matter.

Austin turned back around and smiled at her awful lie, finding her adorable and folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door jam.

Ally held his gaze for a moment before turning back to her friends and clearing her throat. "Umm...can I ask you guys a question?" she said timidly.

They nodded.

"What do you think..." she began, her cheeks still a bright shade of red as she felt their scrutiny. "…about ghosts? Do you think they're real?"

Trish waved her hand dismissively. "Nope. There's not one shred of scientific evidence to support the existence of ghosts."

"That doesn't mean they're not real," Ally protested. "It just means that we don't have... the right instruments and scientific _things_ to detect them."

"Allycat," Dez started calmly, then his eyes bulged and his face turned to one of distress, "are you _trying_ to make me piss my pants? Why the hell would you bring up ghosts in this house? At night, too!" He paused, a look of dread passing over his face. "Did - Did you see or hear something?"

"I, uh..." her eyes flicked to Austin's once again. "I thought I saw something, yeah..."

"It's just your imagination," Trish said coolly. "A place like this is bound to make you jumpy."

"What did you see?" Dez asked nervously.

Ally cleared her throat again. "Umm... a few times I thought I saw someone in one of the windows upstairs..."

"Oh man..." Dez turned white and darted his eyes around the room. "Do you think this place is haunted?"

A scratching sound came from around the fireplace.

Dez gulped, turning his head slowly to look at the fireplace.

"That's probably just some rats," Trish said.

"Rats!? You ain't helpin', Trish!" Dez shivered. "Now we have ghosts AND rats! Perfect! They can work as a tag-team, the ghosts can scare us to death while the rats munch on our tender flesh!"

"We'll get an exterminator, don't worry." Trish patted his hand.

"Shit... what if this place really is packed with spooks?" Dez mused.

Austin sighed and shook his head. That poor guy wouldn't last a week here.

"So, this thing you saw," Trish asked Ally, heaps of skeptic in her voice. "What did it look like?"

"Well... I didn't get a very good look. It was just kind of... a shape."

Another spirit, this one was a tall, light-skinned African American woman in a flowing, diaphanous white dress, floated into the room. Austin looked despondently at his fellow ghost and his eyes became wet with unshed tears. The lady ghost went to the fireplace then walked around the table past Dez.

Dez rubbed his arms vigorously. "It's cold. You guys feel that?"

Trish shrugged. "So it's a little drafty."

"No, this is like - you know how people say it's colder when ghosts are around? The temperature drops an' shit..."

"Ally, you scared the crap out of Dez with all that ghost-talk," Trish said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, thanks, Ally. Why don't you take one of the flashlights and hold it under your chin so you can tell us some more spooky tales." Dez looked around anxiously.

The female spirit continued her circuit of the room and disappeared into the wall leading into the kitchen. Austin followed after her, passing through the wall.

"Sorry," Ally said quietly, looking at the point where the woman and Austin had vanished.

Ally wondered who the woman was, and what her significance was to Austin.

**To Be Continued…**

**oOo oOo oOo**

**If I get lots of feedback maybe I'll be extra motivated to update early this time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After seeing the Austin disappear after the pretty ghost, Ally had laid awake most of the night waiting for him to come to her, but he never did. Hard as she tried, she couldn't help but let it bother her as she tossed and turned in bed.

In the morning, Trish had to wake her up after only a few hours of sleep. The three friends worked most of the afternoon in the kitchen: scrubbing and cleaning the floors, cabinets and surfaces to get it ready for the new appliances being delivered in a few days. Ally wanted to go into town and research the house, but there was just too much to do around here to spare a minute right now.

"Don't you wish we could have one of those neat montages like they have on TV and the movies?" Dez asked, scrubbing the floor by the sink.

"Montages?" Ally asked as she wiped down the insides of all the old cupboards.

"Yeah, like when someone has a lot of studying or a lot work to do, they play a peppy, zippy song, something like oh let's say, '_Wannabe_'," he said while raising a brow at them. Ally and Trish giggled. "The people are shown at different stages of progress, until they're all done!"

"You're nutty, Dez," Trish said with a smile. "I don't get you."

"Nobody gets me, baby. I'm like the wind," Dez said, doing an old-Elvis type kung-fu move.

They giggled and continued to clean.

"Ally, when are the electricians coming?" Trish asked.

"A team of them are coming in a few days, a week tops. They're going to be checking all the wiring and putting in a new fuse box... Which reminds me, we're going to have to go downstairs to make sure the electricians have a clear path to the fuse box," Ally said.

"Downstairs? As in the basement?" Dez gulped and said in a Shaggy from 'Scooby Doo'-like voice.

"Yep."

Dez shuddered. The basement was where the monsters lurked in all those movies. He really regretted watching so many creature features growing up right now.

"So, uh, who's going to be the lucky one that goes down... _there_?" Dez asked.

"Well, you, obviously," Ally said scrubbing the floor.

"Me!" Dez squeaked. "Why is it obviously me?"

"'Cause you're a guy. Fuse boxes and stuff like that are your territory," Trish explained.

"I know nothing about that stuff! Why do I have to do it?"

"Dez, relax," Ally said. "You don't have to do it right now or anything, just within the next couple days."

"Oh that makes me feel SO much better..." Dez mumbled miserably.

Something horrible was creeping around down there, be it ghosts or rats or maybe even ghosts _of_ rats, he was sure of it. 

oOo oOo oOo

A few days passed.

The plumbers had come out and inspected some of the pipes. Unsurprisingly, they needed to replace a few of the sinks, bathtubs, showerheads and some of the piping, much of it having been vandalized in the homes vacancy. The plumbers were waiting for the electricity to be turned on before going into basement so they could assess what they were doing down there.

Ally had been especially giddy when they were cleaning the ballroom. Yes, they actually had a ballroom. She'd stumbled across that little gem when going around picking locks to doors that had somehow gotten locked in the vacancy, hiding away precious parts of the home she hadn't even known existed when she signed the mortgage papers. They didn't know what they'd possibly use all the space for, but they had one. The best part of it was the giant baby grand piano placed in the center of it.

Ally's heart had nearly soared right out of her chest when she opened the lid and pressed the keys to find that it was still in perfect working condition. All it needed was a good dusting and polishing and she would no doubt be in here writing away in no time.

Dez worked outside a lot with the landscapers. They cleared out sections of overgrown foliage and grass and cut down a few trees. The lawns were looking cleaner and less crowded every day. The huge overgrown willow tree in front of the home was trimmed significantly, and you could now see the house from the main road, and it looked beautiful. The large pond was being un-mucked and restored too. Trish and Dez had both expressed their approval of stocking it with their own ducks and frogs.

In the evening, the friends went into town for some supplies and to take turns using the shower at a cheap motel. It would be absolute heaven when they got to use their own showers and tubs at the house, but they had to be patient if they wanted everything to come together and work the way it should.

At 11 o'clock that evening, exhausted after a long couple of days and nights of house work, they said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

Ally knew that she'd have a hard time falling asleep, despite how tired she was... She'd hold her usual vigil waiting for Austin to come. 

oOo oOo oOo

Ally laid on her new mattress, tossing and turning in her soft white Egyptian cotton sheets. It had been two hours since she'd given up on him coming. It was useless, she couldn't sleep.

With a sigh, she lit the three fat pillar candles next to her bed. The electricity was supposed to be turned on next week, but until then they still had to make do with what they had.

Austin hadn't come for three days. Why? Didn't he like her anymore? Was something preventing him from visiting her? Did something happen to him? She was worried.

Ally groaned, picked up her crossword puzzle from on top of her nightstand and tried to take her mind off of him.

A short time later, Austin entered his old bedroom.

He smiled when he saw her, her nose wrinkled as she concentrated hard on finding her word, her hair twirled and thrown over one shoulder. It seemed like an eternity since he'd last seen her. He approached the bed.

Ally froze when she felt the tingles and draftiness that went along with Austin's presence. She sat up and looked around.

"Austin? Is that you?" Ally asked eagerly, not even the slightest bit worried that it might be one of the other ghosts Austin had spoken of.

Austin materialized by the foot of the bed. He smirked, looking more opaque than he did last time. The details of his face and body were plainly visible although she could still see through him.

"Austin, I-I thought you weren't coming back..." Ally stared at him.

He was gorgeous: sculpted cheekbones, pouty lips, brown eyes the color of sinful dark chocolate, cute wrinkled skin that stemmed from the sides of his nose when he smiled. Ally felt the strange urge to lick the chiseled definition of his jaw line, as it was quite lick-able looking. He was wearing a black leather coat over his other clothes this time - the same coat that she'd found hanging in the closet.

Now that his facial features were fully formed, it hit Ally like a ton of bricks. Austin didn't just _resemble_ him, he _was_ the man she'd seen in her dreams. The man that she'd silently longed for all these years. He was more youthful-looking, a little paler and less buff, but it was him. There was no doubt in her mind.

Had she subconsciously known this was all going to happen?

"Why did you stay away so long?" Ally asked dazedly, forgetting that he hadn't been able to speak out loud to her yet.

Austin's lips moved as he spoke to her. She could almost hear him and she grew excited, coming out from under the covers and crawling towards him.

"I can sort of hear you! Can you talk louder?" she asked, hopeful.

He took a breath and concentrated on projecting his voice.

"I'll try," she heard him say in a low, soft voice.

"I heard you!" Ally bounced on the bed. "I heard you that time!"

His features relaxed and a smile formed on his face. "How long have I been away?" Austin asked, excited to actually be talking to her.

"Three days." Ally pouted. "I was beginning to think that something happened to you..."

Austin's face fell. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Time doesn't have much meaning... for me."

Ally scooted closer to him, not flaunting but not hiding her nearly bare state; her eyes never stopped roaming over his face and body. She wanted to absorb everything about him, just in case he disappeared again.

She felt sad inside when he said time didn't have much feeling. He couldn't even recognize that he'd been away for days. Was that what his entire existence had been like?

Her sad eyes connected with his. "When did you... Did it happen?"

Austin thought for a moment. "July 5th, 2007. That was the date."

"_2007_? You've been here all that time? _Alone_ for six years?"

"Six years..." Austin looked off into the distance. "Is that how long it's been? It seems a lot longer than that... but at the same time it doesn't seem possible... like it only happened yesterday. Does that make any sense?"

Ally nodded and scooted closer to him again, then said, "I'm sorry, Austin... it must be terrible. I wish I could make things better for you."

He turned back to her and smiled. "You have, Ally. I can't tell you how lonely I was before you arrived. Seeing you," he started and then let his eyes shamelessly roam down her body. "Touching you," he lowered his voice as he reached his hand out but didn't touch her. "It's more than I could have hoped for. You were the one that I was waiting for."

Ally's heart fluttered all of a sudden. "Waiting for?"

"Every time I felt complete despair, like I'd go insane with the loneliness and isolation, there was this feeling I had. Someone or something would come along to change my dreary existence. It was important that I hold onto my sanity until it came. But I had to wait for it. For you."

"I... dreamed about you..." Ally said, looking into his sparkling eyes.

Austin smirked. "Oh, really…" He assumed she meant last night.

"Yes. Before I came here. Since I was a kid, I've had these dreams on and off... I'd see your face," she whispered that last part.

Ally didn't want to mention how sexual the dreams became when she matured. It was still a little embarrassing to admit to anyone, even him, in spite of what he had done to her on her sleeping bag. _Twice._

"You'd smile and laugh... I remember how your eyes would crinkle up when you laughed, I loved that. I wrote about you over and over again, until my mom wigged out and demanded to know who this older man was that I was obsessed with." They chuckled together. "If you want... I can show you some of the songs... And when I was driving by this house, I had to stop. I'd seen it in my dreams too. Just the outside, though."

"Hmmm. How weird," Austin said, considering what she'd said, and how closely it hit home with his own experiences.

Ally giggled.

Austin looked back at her and smirked. He loved the tinkling sound of her laughter. "What?"

"It's just funny. A ghost saying something is weird. I mean, _hello_?"

They chuckled again.

"You know what's even weirder?" Austin asked.

Ally shook her head.

"I... dreamt about you, too. For a long time. You looked exactly like you do now, you never aged even as I got older..."

"You - You did?" Ally was stunned, the butterflies in her stomach exploding into a swarm.

Austin grinned. "Yeah, I never knew your name, but you would smile at me and hold my hand... The dreams were always awesome. You've been special to me for so many years and I've only just met you..."

"We dreamed about each other..." Ally said slowly. "What does it mean? Were we... meant to meet? Like... fate?"

Austin thought about it for a moment. "I like to think so." he smiled a dreamy smile. "It's a bit too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Ally nodded. Her mind was awhirl. This was all just too bizarre! Austin had dreamt of her, too?! If they were meant to be together... why did he have to be dead? God, or the universe, or whatever… must have a really sick sense of humor.

"I see you've been cleaning," Austin said, changing the subject. He indicated the trunk and guitar case that Ally had removed from the closet.

"Umm... yeah. I hope you're not mad..."

"No. Not mad. Far from it. You can do whatever you like with all of it... it's not like I'm ever going to use it again," Austin said with a sad smile. "It's _your_ home now."

"I found a book marked 'Journal' in the drawer over there," Ally pointed to the nightstand. "I didn't read it, though. I didn't want to invade your privacy like that."

Austin smiled. "It's okay. It would be nice for someone to know who I was. I didn't have time to make any kind of mark on the world while I was alive. You can read it," he said with a slight nod. At her smile he continued. "I have to warn you though, most of it will put you to sleep, quicker than warm milk." Austin knew she'd read about her dream-self in the journal. He'd been very detailed in his descriptions of his dreams, most especially his sexual dreams. He worried slightly on what she'd think about it.

Ally giggled and breathed a sigh of relief. She really wanted to read his journal and get a better sense of him, but mostly she just couldn't get one thing in particular off her mind.

"Austin, who was that woman? The one that came into the dining room the other night?" she asked, fidgeting her hands slightly. She didn't want to come across as jealous of the way his eyes had trained on the woman and the way he followed her, but she couldn't help that feeling that rose up inside her.

He looked down at his opaque hands, sorrow and pain written on his face. "She was my cousin."

Wait, cousin? But she didn't look anything like him.

At Ally's confused head-tilt he turned the corner of his mouth up and cocked his head.

"Our moms were sisters. My aunt married an African American man and together they had a daughter. Her name was Kira. This was her house," he said gesturing around him.

"Oh," Ally said, wishing she could put her arms around him, but as terrible as she felt about it, she couldn't help the twinge of relief when she realized he had not been romantically involved with the pretty ghost.

"She'd want you to take good care of it for her," Austin continued. "She loved it..."

"I-I will," Ally promised. "I want to make it beautiful again."

She wanted to ask him more about Kira and the circumstances of their deaths, but he was so sad already that she didn't want to make it worse. Her heart ached for him.

Austin met her eyes again. "Have you seen others like me here? Besides me and Kira..."

"No... but I've heard some stuff. I just assumed it was you. Dez heard some things too." Ally licked her lips and took a deep breath. "There are more?" she asked, nervous and saddened by the thought of so much death in one home. It also made her uneasy. "How many of them are there?"

"I don't know... more than a few. Some of them aren't very nice or pleasant looking."

"You mean..." Ally shuddered, she couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Some of them look the way they did when they died," Austin explained. "I'll try to keep them from bothering you and your friends," he said comfortingly. "This house has been around since the early 1900s, it's collected its fair share of spirits in that time... like fireflies in a bottle. But I'll do my best to look after you."

"Thanks," Ally said, feeling warmer and… _wetter_ the longer he looked at her.

Austin had no shame in looking her up and down, letting his eyes rest on certain parts of her body that made her blush. He didn't care that it might be slightly rude. He'd already seen her naked and he was dead. He needed to get his jollies any way he could. There was just something about this girl…

"Can I... touch you?" Austin asked timidly.

Ally had many more questions about his life and death to ask, but she wanted him too much right now, and his question had her body heating up in milliseconds. The days that she hadn't seen him or felt his ghostly hands on her body were torturous.

Ally nodded and sat up so she was kneeling on the bed, her breasts purposefully right in front of his face as she pulled her silky sleep shirt up and over her head. Austin had watched intently as she dropped it to the bed and reached forward, making eye contact with him for a moment before timidly grabbing his hand.

They each instantly rejoiced at the fact that he was solid enough for her to lift his hand and tug it toward her, placing his cool touch on her chest just beneath her throat.

Austin swallowed hard and dragged his hand down her burning skin, concentrating hard to be able to cup her breast in his hand before moving it lower to the waistband of her short shorts.

Ally gulped as she let go and let him pull the draw string to her shorts and loosen them up, the silk material falling down over her curve of her buttocks revealing her lack of underwear beneath them.

Austin's dark eyes got even darker as he watched her move to pull her shorts off and drop them down with her top. Her tan skin glowed amber in the candlelight filling the room, the moisture on her eyes catching the light as she swallowed hard and moved toward him again.

"Can... I see you too? I mean… Is it possible?" Ally asked, breathing hard and sitting back on her heels.

Austin stood up and smirked. "I think so."

He concentrated for a moment. His clothes dissolved from his body, leaving him standing there naked.

"Wow… That's a time saver." Ally gawked, her heart thundering in her chest and her eyes stuck on one particular part of his anatomy.

Austin couldn't help but chuckle.

Ally's eyes looked him over from head to toe. He was a work of art, despite only being in his teens. His body could have been chiseled from marble. It was lean and defined, everything perfectly proportioned. Well, almost everything. She gulped and blushed wildly when she looked at his semi-erect cock. It was beautiful too - big for someone his age. Her fingers twitched to take him in her hand and stroke him to full hardness.

Austin kneeled on the bed and moved toward her as she scooted back to lay against her pillows. He crawled up the bed towards her, and Ally was struck dumb by the sheer eroticism of his look and movements. He moved so fluidly and gracefully, like a panther stalking its prey. He hovered above her, his eyes burning with lust.

"Can you... _kiss_ me?" she asked breathlessly.

Without a word his eyes dropped to her lips and he lowered his head, pressing his lips lightly on hers. They felt jolts of electricity when their lips touched. It was a sensation neither of them had ever felt before. They moaned and melted into the embrace. Austin wanted to deepen it even more, but he knew he was at his limits already. If he tried to become more solid, he might fade away from the strain. He noticed that he was getting stronger and becoming more solid every time he was with her. He also was becoming more cognizant, remembering his life and the attack with clarity. Maybe soon they would be able to do even more than this together...

Austin moved his lips down her throat, kissing the side of her neck before moving onto her breasts.

Ally wanted to hold him but her hands kept passing through his shoulders so she clutched at the sheets instead.

"I wish I could touch you too..." Ally whispered, shivering from his cold body ghosting over hers. "I want to make you happy."

"You do, Ally. God... you've made me so happy..." Austin sighed as he lightly suckled and fondled her breasts.

"I… I - I meant I want to put my mouth - _mmm_ - on you… I want to run my tongue all over your body…" Ally breathed, rolling her body beneath him.

Austin wished it too, but he knew there was just no way. He would die all over again just to be able to feel her hands on him the way he had his hands on her, but dwelling on something that could never be was only serving to bring him down even more.

"This is what we have... just enjoy this. Don't think about anything else. Don't want for more. Let's not be greedy," he smiled as he dipped his head once again and nipped at the skin on her rib cage.

"Ohhh – Yes - Mmm!" Ally watched him as he sucked and licked her hot skin.

"Fuck, you taste so good, bring my taste buds back to life," Austin moaned, licking down her stomach to her smooth, shaved lips.

"Ohhh - Austin!" Ally said with a melty sigh. 

oOo oOo oOo

Unable to sleep, Trish had snuck back down to do a little more work on the kitchen. Realizing, after only about a half hour or so, that solo housework was totally not her thing, she simply grabbed a bottle of water and made her way with her lantern back up to the master bedroom that she had claimed as her own.

As she was passing Ally's room, she stopped. There were strange sounds coming from inside. It sounded like Ally was talking to someone and... moaning?

Trish put her ear to the door and listened.

_"Mmmm – Oh my god… How do you do that? Ahhh!" Ally sighed._

Trish furrowed her brows. It sounded like someone was in there with Ally. Was it Dez? Trish ignored the pang of jealousy at that last thought and knocked lightly on the door. The sounds stopped.

"Ally? Everything okay?" Trish asked.

_"Don't come in! I'm f-fine!" Ally stuttered. _

"You sure?"

_"Yes! Yeah, fine! Go back to bed, Trish." _

Trish shrugged and went to her bedroom. 

oOo oOo oOo

"I'm fading, Ally, I'm so sorry," Austin apologized. "I wish I could stay longer."

Ally was panting from the glorious orgasm he'd just given her. She had been lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling with a goofy grin on her face but when he spoke her smile faded and she sat up, pulling her sheet up and around to cover her chest from the cool atmosphere.

"Don't... stay away so long... okay? I... missed you," she pouted.

Austin smiled. "I'll try."

He reached out and touched her face lightly, and before she knew it, disappeared into nothing.

Ally felt so sad when he left her. Why couldn't he just stay with her?

She wanted to find out more about him. When she had the time, she wanted to go into town and do some research on him and the house. That weasel real estate agent Demonica hadn't told them that anyone had been _murdered_ here. Ally would have wanted the house regardless, she had become so attached to it so quickly, but Trish and Dez might have had other opinions.

Ally sighed in post-orgasmic bliss and pulled the duvet up and over her, her body sated and finally ready for sleep.

oOo oOo oOo

Ally drifted off to sleep thinking of Austin. A vivid dream taking form and playing out in her head:

_June 2, 2007_

Ally found herself in the foyer of the large home.

It was beautiful and fixed up just the way she envisioned it looking in its heyday, and how she wanted it to look when she was done with it. There were hand-painted murals on the cream-colored walls; the draperies were lace, velvet and silk; bas-relief moldings decorated the ceiling. It was breathtaking.

She was admiring the way the hardwood floors practically glowed when there was a knock on the front door.

Ally was wondering if she should answer it when a light skinned African American woman hurried past her and opened it. The woman was the living version of the one that came into the dining room that first night Trish and Dez were here. Austin's cousin, Kira.

_"Austin!" the woman exclaimed when she opened the door._

"Hey, Kira. Sup?" Austin said with a smirk and a cocky nod.

He looked just as Ally had seen him last, except with clothes on: ripped jeans, solid black V-neck t-shirt and ratty old well-worn converse sneakers.

Kira threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. It had been a year since she'd seen her baby cousin, who also happened to be her favorite relative. They were 10 years apart in age, but they always had a special bond.

"It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you decided to come out and stay with me."

Austin picked up a few of his suitcases and entered the foyer. He whistled in appreciation. "This place is awesome, Kira! I can't believe I'm going to be living in a nice place like this."

"Well, get used to the good life, Aus." Kira smiled. "When you make it big in the music biz you'll get a place of your own just like it."

Some members of Kira's staff went outside and began moving Austin's big black trunk, guitar case and other bags into the house. The daughter of a successful music producer, Kira was blessed with the good life. Austin, however, wasn't as lucky. His parents had owned a chain of mattress stores in the Clearwater area, but he had absolutely no intentions on following his father's footsteps. He wanted to make music, and be able to sing to the world.

_Austin had hoped as a young man that his new uncle would give him the big break he was looking for but Jimmy Starr had politely refused to sign him, stating that he would never really know if he could actually make it unless he made it on his own. Austin respected that, and had worked toward finding a record deal with another company._

_Being where he was wasn't cutting it. He needed to be closer to a major city, and he had reached out to his favorite cousin who he knew lived close enough yet far away enough that he could start again._

"Austin?" Ally said. "Can either of you hear me?"

They ignored her. Ally tried touching Austin's arm, but her hand passed through like water. She pulled her hand back. It was as if she were the ghost this time. It was disorienting. Ally was getting impressions from them, their emotions and thoughts. She wasn't getting everything - just pieces here and there.

"Yeah, dad wasn't crazy about the idea of me coming out here to try my luck at a music career… or the wardrobe change that went with it." Austin laughed.

"When did these changes happen?" Kira asked. "I saw you last year at Christmas and you still had your strawberry blonde hair, beanie's and flannel shirts." She tousled his now bleach-blonde hair playfully. "I think you look great, by the way. Very dangerous and sexy. The girls must eat you up with a spoon."

"Hey, watch the hair." Austin smirked and ran a hand through his blond locks. "I decided on a change shortly after Christmas. And the girls pay me my fair share of attention now that I don't look like a total nerd. Score one for Austin!"

"Yeah well my baby cousin better still be in there somewhere, mister ladies man," Kira joked as she poked him in the stomach.

"Yeah, that guy's still in here, don't you worry. Couldn't get rid of him if I wanted to."

Kira was the only person who Austin really felt comfortable with. She never judged him or put pressure on him to be better or different than he was - she accepted him. When he was little, Kira looked after him a lot; putting band-aids on scraped knees, reading to him, etc. And she had taken him to his first concert. Kira would always have a special place in his heart, for those reasons and many more.

"Come on, let's get you settled into your bedroom." Kira took his hand and led him to the staircase.

Ally followed behind them. The cousins had very warm feelings for each other. They obviously had a close relationship. Nothing icky, just a strong familial love and bond.

"This is really weird... Why am I dreaming this? Did this really happen or is my mind making up the details?" Ally wondered aloud.

Austin and Kira entered the bedroom.

"Wow, Kir!" Austin exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

Ally stood in the doorway watching them with a smile.

Kira laughed as Austin ran around the room, checking everything out. He jumped on the bed and bounced up and down on his knees like a kid.

"Don't break the bed, Aus," she laughed.

"This is really all mine? I can put up my own posters and stuff? You don't mind?"

"Yep, it's all yours," Kira said. "Just don't break all the furniture, Mr. Rock n Roll..."

"For you, I'll give the breaking of the furniture a pass." Austin bowed in deference.

They chuckled.

"Listen, I have to talk to the kitchen staff, so I'll leave you to get acquainted with your room. You can take a nap or go exploring if you'd like. If you need something, you can ask Mister Conley, he's the head of the staff." Kira turned to walk out.

"Kira?" Austin said.

"Hmmm?" She turned back to him.

"Thanks for having me. I'm really going to enjoy living here. I have a good feeling about it," Austin smiled.

Kira granted him a warm smile back over her shoulder. "Me too. We're going to have a lot of fun." 

oOo oOo oOo

Ally woke up the next morning a bit disoriented. The dream had seemed so real. The colors were so vivid, the smells were so strong, the sounds were so crisp...

Why did she dream it? Why was she seeing it? Did Austin somehow send it to her? Or was the house itself doing this to her? She'd have to ask him the next time she saw him, which would be that night.

She hoped.

**To Be Continued…**

**oOo oOo oOo**

**That was an extra long one for you guys! So what did you think? We're starting to see tid-bits of Austin's past now. I wonder how far Ally's dreams will go… hmm… You know what to do…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not entirely happy with this chapter but here you go…**

**Chapter Seven**

Ally sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs, trying and failing, to wait patiently for Austin to appear. She tried to distract herself by leaving her songbook open in front of her, hoping that maybe if she left it there some song lyrics would come to her and she could easily jot them down, but they never came to her.

Frustrated, she threw the pen down on the pages and grunted, rubbing her hands over her exhausted face. "Where are you?" she asked to the empty room. "I need to see you."

While she waited, Ally took the opportunity to look through Austin's journal. She still felt funny reading someone else's private thoughts, but he told her it was alright and her curiosity about finding out who he was outweighed the ambivalence about intruding.

The thick leather-bound journal covered the last several years of his life in varying detail. Austin Monica Moon, she chuckled, had been a sensitive, studious young man, who loved to read and write poetry and play music. The other boys had picked on him a lot, he didn't have many friends. His mother died when he was 10, leaving his father Mike to raise him. Mike had been a good man, but a bit of a workaholic, and therefore Austin spent most of his time alone. He raved about his cousin, Kira, though. She was an angel to him, always kind and loving, more of a friend and confidant than merely a relation. She never judged him and made sure to make him feel important and loved. It was plain from his writings that he loved her more than anyone else.

There were only a few entries after he came to live with her in June of 2007. Apparently, he was too distracted to keep up with it during that time. The last entry, July 1st, had him promising himself to try and make it a point to get back to journaling.

When Austin was 16, he met Cassidy Abrams, a young woman whose father was a high-powered attorney. There were a few love poems, that Ally assumed would be used as lyrics to a song, written to Cassidy (obviously never sent) written in the book. Ally could only make out a word or two here and there as the poems had been scribbled over in an almost vicious fashion. When she read further in the journal entries, she understood why. Cassidy had brutally rebuffed Austin when he told her that he was in love with her. She didn't let the poor guy down easily either. Cassidy had told him that he was 'beneath her', that his attentions made her sick and caused her embarrassment. On the pages that followed, young Austin poured his heart out; all the depression, grief and humiliation he felt were laid out on the pages. Ally's heart went out to him.

She also read about the girl in his dreams, _her_. Ally was taken aback by the descriptions of herself. He really _did_ dream about her.

She read the entry from his 16th birthday; he had a highly erotic dream about her that night. 'Dream Girl' had come to him at night, approaching his bed with her usual kind smile. Then she had slowly stripped for him while he laid in bed, watching her every move, afraid and excited at the same time. The dreams had never gone this far before. She climbed into bed with him and proceeded to make him a man (in his dreams anyway). He'd never had sex before that entry, but his descriptions of the feelings and what he experienced seemed dead-on. Ally felt a strange sense of pride that she had _kind of _been his first, just as her Dream Man (Austin) had been hers. She smiled and looked at the sentence he'd used to end that particular entry.

_She's got me wishin' I was twenty three…_

Early 2006 had been when Austin decided to transform himself. He was tired of always being the butt of jokes and letting people get one over on him. He changed his image and let his inner-bad boy out. Austin attended youth dance clubs and started getting into punk rock. He was still too thoughtful and sensitive to truly live the lifestyle, but he had fun hanging out with people worlds apart from his usual crowd.

After reading every entry in the journal, realizing she'd spent much of the night on it, she moved on to the big black trunk. There wasn't much inside: more clothes, some things that he'd kept belonging to his mother, including a beautiful sapphire blue heart necklace, some songs that he'd written - Ally couldn't wait to thumb through and read those - some photos of family and friends (photos of a young, smiling, sandy-blonde-haired Austin with a man who must have been his father), etc. There was also a large stack of Playboys. Ally shook her head and smiled. If Austin didn't mind, maybe Dez would like to keep the magazines.

Over an hour passed. Ally was just about to give up for the night, when she felt the tingling sensation. Her skin prickled pleasantly, a shiver of arousal shook her body.

"Austin?"

Austin formed near the bed. He looked even more solid than before. Ally practically had to squint and really look closely to see through him.

"Hello, Ally," he greeted her with a smile.

"Austin, I'm so happy that you're here! I was about to give up on you again." Ally patted the bed next to her.

Austin moved and sat down near her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I read your journal. I'm sorry you had such a hard life."

Austin smirked. "It's okay. That's all over and done with now. It's not like I was physically abused or had alcoholic parents or anything. I was just a big nerd."

"I thought you sounded very cute, I would have talked to you. And I went through the trunk a little too..."

Austin raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

She giggled, "I found your dirty magazines."

"Hey, they're not dirty," Austin protested with a smile. "A woman's body is a work of art."

"I actually agree. I'm not coming down on you or anything for having them. I'd be worried if you didn't have some kind of porn, I mean you were seventeen. Would you mind if I gave them to Dez?"

"Um, no. You can give them to Dez if you'd like. I don't mind."

"I... read about me. I mean, the girl in your dreams." She blushed.

"You were right the first time. It _was_ you."

They glanced at each other like shy teenagers. Ally wanted to talk more about the wet dreams, but there was the other dream that needed discussing first.

"I have to talk to you about something else," Ally said.

"Alright".

"Last night, after you left... I had a dream."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No... It wasn't bad. It was just strange."

"What happened?" Austin couldn't resist touching her knee.

Ally's skin was set ablaze by his cold touch. She burned for him. She took a breath to steady herself and push back her need for his body. It was important that she tell him the details of the dream before they could... relax.

"I dreamed I was in the past. I saw the house when it was all fixed up… I saw your cousin… You were moving in with her… And I knew the date somehow. It was June 2, 2007."

Austin's eyes widened. He looked away from her, trying to figure out what was going on. That _was_ the date he had moved in. How could she know that?

"Austin?" Ally called, tilting her head to get his attention again. "Is that the way it happened?"

"Yeah... you saw it happen in the dream?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, you two were all happy and bantering. You were telling her about how you changed your appearance since the last time you saw her, at Christmas. She was so pretty... She seemed nice," Ally spoke sadly.

"She was," Austin agreed and his jaw twitched. "Why would you dream about that?"

"I don't know. It was weird. I was in the dream but I couldn't talk to you or touch you. I could only listen and follow you around."

Austin was afraid. He was afraid that dream was only the first in a series or dreams to come, culminating with that terrible night.

"It's okay, Austin," Ally said, seeing his nervousness. "I'm not freaked out by it anymore. It was probably because I was looking at all your belongings before."

Austin nodded. It probably was just the atmosphere in the house but he had a bad feeling. "Just tell me if you have another one like it, okay?"

Austin didn't want to frighten her unnecessarily by telling her his fears. It would be horrific if Ally had to witness the whole sordid, bloody tale.

"Okay," she agreed.

After a few moments, she looked up at him through her lashes, her mind at ease over the dream… for now. She couldn't help but look closely at him now that she could see him more easily. He was just to die for, more gorgeous than any man she'd ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on in person before. And her mind once again went to the naughty things he'd done to her, and her skin heated up what felt like a million degrees. "Do you think... I can touch you tonight? I want to..."

Austin's non-existent heart soared. He felt so much stronger today since the day he'd left this plain… and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want her to at least try. "We can... give it a go. I'm not sure if I can get - solid - enough for very long..." he said, desperately wanting to be able to do it.

"Please. I'd like to try," Ally said. "You've made me feel so good, I want to touch you, too."

Austin stood up and faced her, then made his clothes dissolve off his body again.

"That is so cool..." Ally smiled as her eyes roamed over his magnificent body. "You're so beautiful."

She noted that part of him seemed to be getting pretty 'solid'. Her smile broadened. She studied his body with an artist's eye, exploring every line, sharp curve and plane with her eyes, committing all of it to memory.

He ducked his head shyly. The way she was looking at him, every inch of him, was making him feel self-conscious. Ally's tongue darted out to lick her lips as she locked gazes with him and slipped out of her little pink nighty.

"Can I touch you now?" she asked, her hand already starting toward him.

Austin nodded, then concentrated, harder than ever, on becoming as flesh. He wouldn't be able to maintain this state for very long, but hopefully it would be long enough.

They both sighed dreamily when Ally's fingertips came into contact with his chest. She pushed gently against him. He wasn't totally firm but she could definitely work with this. As long as she didn't try to grip him too strongly.

Austin closed his eyes. This was the first time in six years that he'd felt the touch of another person. The heat from her fingers spread like wildfire through his whole body.

Ally kneeled on the bed and got closer to his standing form, moving her hands gently up and down his chest and stomach. Her fingers skimmed the surface of his torso, touching him in veneration. Her passion grew by leaps and bounds.

"A-Ally...I don't know how long I can keep this up for. I might disappear without warning... I hope that doesn't happen," Austin moaned as her hands slid over his hips and her lips touched the center of his chest.

"We'd better get started right away then..." Ally said, taking his cock in her hand and stroking up and down.

It felt cool to the touch, throbbing and twitching in her hand. She lifted it up and out of the way, leaning in to kiss then lick at his scrotum.

Austin gasped and tilted his head back in pleasure. Ally continued licking and sucking lightly on his balls, then slid her tongue up the underside of his shaft. She kept her movements and touches light, which was difficult considering how badly she wanted to ravish him.

Austin's fingers whispered through her ombre hair. She watched him while she laved his glans with her tongue. Her center ached at the blissful, enraptured expression he wore. She sucked and licked the head stronger, harder, her hand stroked the base in a twisting motion. It was like devouring a ghostly popsicle - a delicious ghostly popsicle.

"Ally - So good - Fuck!" Austin's hips rocked slightly. He looked down at her. "Do... you want to try... having sex?" he panted.

Ally released his organ from her mouth and hands. Never taking her eyes from his, she crawled backwards on the bed to the center, then laid on her back. Austin crawled onto the bed to her. He hovered above her and settled his body over hers. Her legs spread wide, opening herself to him.

Austin smiled, bending his head down to kiss her tenderly as he moved himself into position.

"I love you," Ally said breathily as their lips brushed against each other and the both of them froze.

Ally couldn't believe she'd said it. Not that she didn't mean it, because much to her dismay, she did. But he was not alive, and this… whatever it was they had… wouldn't allow her a fulfilling life and she knew it. Even still, she couldn't help the way she felt about him. She just hoped she wouldn't scare the ghost away…

Austin felt tears springing to his eyes. He never thought to hope that she would feel the same way about him. "Ally... I love you too... so fucking much. I always have... I always will."

They crushed, with as much pressure as they could, their mouths together as he guided the tip of himself into her opening. He had been concerned that it wouldn't work, but it was working just fine. He put most of his energy into making his cock hard and solid for her.

They moaned as his cool staff sunk into her sweltering heat. They expected to hear the hiss of steam at the contrast in temperature, but the only sounds were their sighs of feeling complete for the first time.

Ally's hands slid up his arms to his neck, touching him like she would skim her hands along the surface of the water in the pond. She could feel him inside of and surrounding her totally. Never before had she known such peace and bliss. This was how she wanted to feel forever.

Austin slowly began moving inside of her, whispering his love and devotion in her ear.

"Yes – Austin - Yessss!" Ally moaned.

He kissed the side of her face as he pumped into her gently. Ally turned her face to recapture his lips, forgetting soft caresses for a moment, her lips passed into his before she remembered and pulled back. Her hands went into his hair, feeling its silky softness.

"Harder - Austin!" Ally felt the orgasm building in her loins. "Ohhhh!"

Austin squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on being inside of her and the unimaginable pleasure it brought. His hips moved faster. He felt an impending orgasm around the bend. He wondered what would happen… Would he cum? And if he did, would it be liquid or ghost cum? Only one way to find out...

They kept up the pace for several minutes until it was too much.

"Ohhh - Ohhh Austin!" Ally groaned, rolling her hips. "Ahhhh – GOD - OH YES!" Her body began to shake, her hands roamed over the muscles of his back, her eyelids flapped.

"Ally!" Austin grunted, feeling himself hurdling over the edge with her.

Ally felt him spasming inside of her pussy, but she didn't feel the gush of warmth (or coolness, in his case) of his spunk. Still, it was the most exquisite feeling she'd ever had.

After their tremors began to subside, Austin lifted his head and smiled down on her, warming her like the heat of a thousand suns. Her fingers softly touched his face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones lovingly. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Ally," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Her eyes slid closed.

Ally opened her eyes again when she felt the slight weight of his body begin to lighten even more. He was becoming more transparent. She felt profound sadness that he'd have to leave her again.

"Sorry, love," Austin apologized, still on top of her. "I'd never leave you again if I had a choice."

"I know." Ally gave him a watery smile. "Please come back to me... as soon you can."

"I will." He leaned in and kissed her once more, then he was gone.

Ally made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sob as she slid her naked body under the sheet. She'd felt his cock inside of her right up until the second he disappeared, leaving her suddenly bereft. She was deliriously happy that they'd consummated their love. But they had a ton of obstacles in their way to happiness, the main one being his non-living, non-corporeal state. She touched two fingers to her lips. She could still feel the tingles from his kiss lingering.

Why did he have to be a ghost? Why did god do this to her? She was a good person, she never hurt anyone or kicked puppies. Why couldn't she be with the man she loved? Austin surely hadn't deserved his fate either. No one deserved to be stabbed to death. Why couldn't he be a flesh and blood human again?

Her thoughts slowed as sleep claimed her, and she began to dream...

Ally was in the mansion's past again.

_June 7th, 2007_

_The dining room table was set with three places. Kira and a man came in._

The man was tall, African American curly brown hair and big lips. He had a smug, self-satisfied look on his face.

"So where's this cousin I've been hearing so much about?" he asked.

"He should be down soon," Kira said, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Kira, baby, when can I move in? I practically live here anyway, why not make it official?"

"Trent... I-"

"Hey," Austin breathed as he jogged into the dining room.

"Hello, Austin." Kira brightened.

Austin went to her and bent down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Trent's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You must be Trent?" Austin asked, giving the other man a once over. "Sup?"

"_**Sup**__? I hope for your sake, Kira, that you don't let __Austin__ here talk to your high society friends like that," Trent said, staring Austin down._

"Boys, please." Kira wrung her hands. "Let's play nice, okay? Trent, this is my cousin Austin. Austin this is -"

"I'm her boyfriend," Trent finished.

Austin smiled tightly. "How nice."

Ally wondered why the two men took an instant dislike to each other.

Austin took his seat. "So, what's on the menu, cuz?"

"Oh, you'll love it! Tonight we're having -"

"We're having duck a l'orange," Trent finished her sentence again. "Lucy does a terrific job on that recipe."

"Would it kill you to let Kira finish her own friggin' sentences, dude?" Austin scoffed, looking at Trent with steely eyes.

He didn't like how dominating this man seemed to be towards Kira. Austin was getting a bad vibe from him.

"Listen, _**dude**__, I don't have -" Trent started getting red in the face._

"Trent! Austin! Please! Don't argue. I want you two to get along," Kira said anxiously. "Please make an effort, okay?"

Austin saw how distraught she was and swallowed his dislike of her boyfriend. He sat back and nodded.

"Sorry, Kir. Guess I'm just a bit cranky from hunger." He gave her an easy smile and put his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly.

Kira smiled back, breathing a little easier.

Trent's eyes narrowed suspiciously again. He didn't like another man touching his woman. Even if it was her cousin...

oOo oOo oOo

Ally woke up. She blinked, processing the fact that she was back in reality. It was still the middle of the night.

She turned over on her other side to face the window, wishing Austin were here with her, holding her.

_'What does it mean? Why am I seeing what happened back then? Am I supposed to do something with the information? I didn't read anything like that last dream in the journal... That Trent guy seems like trouble...'_

Exhaustion caused her eyes to drift shut again. Another dream was queued up in her mind and ready to go...

Ally was in the kitchen this time.

_June 10, 2007_

"Geez! I just had a dream, isn't one a night enough? Okay, now what?" Ally said, wondering what the next chapter in this story would entail.

It was frustrating not being able to interact with Austin or anyone else. Ally preferred taking action to sitting back and observing. But she had no choice where these dreams were concerned.

_A tall, distinguished-looking man with salt and pepper hair was searching through the cabinets. A young boy, barely ten years old, was sitting at the table engrossed in a book._

Austin entered and went to the refrigerator, getting a can of Coke. Ally sighed at how delicious he looked wearing his ripped jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. His hair was all disheveled, just the way she liked it...

"Hey, Ethan," Austin greeted the butler and took a sip from the can.

The same butler who had dragged Austin's trunk into the house, Ethan Conley, smiled. "Good afternoon, Austin. Sleep well?"

Austin nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm afraid you missed lunch, but I could fix you something if you'd like," Ethan said.

Austin shook his head. "No that's okay, but I appreciate he offer. Thank you." He looked at the young man, whose nose was buried in a book. "Who's the kid?" Austin asked.

"Oh, this is my nephew, Nelson. He's going to be spending some time with us here. I'm looking after him for my brother," Ethan said. "Nelson? Nelson, I'm speaking to you."

The boy tore his eyes away from his book and looked at his uncle.

"What is it, Uncle Ethan?"

"Honestly, Nelson, it's polite to respond to someone when they're speaking to you."

"Sorry." Nelson looked down, properly chastised.

"This is Austin. He's Miss Kira's cousin."

Nelson regarded Austin curiously. "You're Miss Kira's cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you look like a street person then?" Nelson asked innocently.

Ally giggled. The kid was certainly honest and forthright. __

"Nelson! What sort of thing is that to say? I'm sorry, Austin... Nelson's social graces need improvement." Ethan was embarrassed by his nephew's candor - even if he did agree with his assessment.

Austin laughed, "Hey, it's all right. I do look unrefined. I like you, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm 10. You can't be much older than that yourself," Nelson said haughtily.

Austin walked over to him, his hands raised in mock surrender. "Sorry, my mistake. What are you readin' there?"

"It's a book about Mozart. Do you know his work?" Nelson asked, expecting a 'no'.

Ally walked over and looked over Nelson's shoulder at the book. She admired Mozart's work, too. Any music buff would…__

"Yeah, some pretty revolutionary stuff," Austin nodded, looking at the book. "His pieces have an almost... physical kind of energy, don't they?"

Ally looked at Austin, surprised but pleased. "You know about classical music? I didn't know that."__

Nelson's face lit up. "Yes! I always thought so. It reflected his own turbulent personality."

Nelson was pleasantly surprised that Austin, despite his goofy boyish demeanor, seemed to have a brain. The punk rock exterior had fooled him into thinking that Austin was all style and no substance. Maybe he would have someone to talk to during the summer besides his Uncle Ethan after all. Miss Kira was too pretty to talk to. Every time he tried to talk to her his face turned beet red.

Austin smiled at the younger man. Nelson reminded Austin of himself at that age. Nelson was small for his age, his hair was brown, but unruly and slightly curly, a pair of glasses were perched on his nose. Austin had to do a double-take when he first got a good look at the kid. They could have been brothers.

"Well put," Austin patted him on the back.

Austin resolved to make friends with the tow-headed kid. He remembered how much he wanted friends or just someone to talk to when he was younger.

"I was going to go up to my room and listen to some tunes. You wanna come?" Austin tried to live up to the bad-ass image he wanted to project, but dammit, he was a big softie when it came right down to it.

Nelson just looked at him for a moment, as if he were trying to comprehend that someone wanted to spend time with him. Austin knew the feeling.

"Aww, that's so nice of you, Austin," Ally cooed, smiling at his kindness.__

"Yeah... that would be... cool." Nelson smiled.

Ally followed Nelson and Austin to his bedroom. __

They sat on the floor while Austin got out his cardboard box full of CD's and even some older cassette tapes. Nelson dug into it enthusiastically, 'Oooh'ing and 'Aaah'ing at Austin's collection.

Austin put on his Jackson Lowe album and leaned back against the bed, nodding his head to the beat.

"Austin?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why... are you being nice to me?"

"Cause I want to. You got a problem with that?" Austin smirked.

"No. I'm just surprised. I mean, look at you. You're cool. Why would you want to hang out with me?"

Austin sighed. "I didn't always look like this. I bet you're usually shy and keep to yourself, right?"

Nelson shrugged noncommittally and started digging in the box again.

"And I bet someone like you, with your delicate bone structure, smaller frame and superior language skills, gets picked on and knocked around a lot."

"Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to make me feel like crap?" Nelson asked, the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

Austin laughed boisterously, wiping tears from his eyes. Ally laughed too_._

"You've got a pair on you, Nelson. Okay, my point is that I was just like you. I know what it's like to want to be included in things, just to have someone talk to you like you're a real person, and not something that they scraped off the bottom of their shoe. I thought it'd be nice to get to know you, you seem like a good kid."

Nelson smiled. "Thanks." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what Uncle Ethan would do if I bleached my hair like yours..."

Austin laughed again, "Right after he killed me, you mean?"

Austin and Nelson laughed. 

Ally's laughs dried up at the mention of killing. It was going to happen one of these times. She was going to be forced to see it in living color whether she liked it or not. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

She was terrified.

**To Be Continued…**

**oOo oOo oOo**

**So this one was a little rough, and I will eventually go back and do some editing, but I promised you guys an update tonight and I didn't want to let you down.**

**PS- If you haven't already read Hard As Rock by wutchudoin you need to do it now for the following reasons: A) It's an amazingly sexy story and I kid you not when I say it was the first A&A story to really catch my attention on here. B) The author, Tasha, has gone through a lot and will no longer be writing for the A&A fandom, however she deserves to know how amazing her writing is and will always be. C) She unfortunately was not able to finish the story herself, but was kind enough to choose my submission for the final chapter, so the last chapter of that story is actually written by me. If you like my work, check it out, and check all of hers out too. You'll love every one of her pieces.**

**Kisses. Follow me on twitter. beautiflxoblvn**


	8. Chapter 8

**A reminder that this story is not entirely mine. It is an adaptation of a Buffy fanfiction that I read years and years ago and fell in love with, so credit goes out to the original author, PaganBaby. ;)**

**Chapter Eight**

Dark circles lined Ally's eyes the next day. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately; Austin's nocturnal visits and now the vivid dreams she was having had her going on practically no sleep. Still, she couldn't just sit back and rest while her friends did all the work. She tried to put on a happy face and do her part, after all, she was the one who insisted on taking on the house.

Ally, Trish and Dez were working in the kitchen again. It was like one in a hotel; it was huge. Dez was especially happy with it, since he loved to cook and bake. He promised them a big batch of his secret recipe chocolate chip cookies once everything was hooked up and in working order.

They were cleaning to the music on Dez's playlist. This time, he was playing his 'Dance Mix'. Deee-Lite's 'Groove is in the Heart' was playing.

Dez was groovin' and singing along again:

"The chills that you spill up my back  
Keep me filled with satisfaction when we're done  
Satisfaction of what's to come

I couldn't ask for another  
No-No-No, I couldn't ask for another  
I couldn't ask -"

"DEZ!" Trish interrupted him.

"What? I'm just gettin' my swerve on," Dez said with a boyish grin, wiggling his hips.

"Try a little more cleanin' and a little less swervin'," Trish waggled her finger at him, a small smile touched her lips. "We need to replace those tiles... get busy, mister."

"Dez, the electricians are coming the day after tomorrow," Ally said off-handedly. "Why don't you go down to the basement and make sure there's a clear path to the box."

Dez paled, his heart suddenly pounding. His mouth went dry. "I... don't want to."

Trish sighed. "Come on, Dez! What are you afraid of?"

"What am I afraid of, she asks," he scoffed. "Where do I begin? There's... something down there. I can just tell," Dez said, looking fearfully at the door to the basement.

"Like what?" Trish asked, putting her hands on her narrow hips. "Bugs? Maybe some vermin?"

"Those things and much, much more, I'm sure," Dez said.

"Hey, Dez," Ally attempted to bribe him, "I bet there's all kinds of neat things down there... bikes, perhaps bottles of wine, old toys... You can have whatever you find."

Dez seemed to consider this for a moment.

"And I'll buy a whole pizza, just for you," Trish added more incentive.

His eyebrows raised and he licked his lips lightly. A whole cheesy mushroomy pie all to himself was too tempting.

"Alright."

Ally and Trish smiled triumphantly.

"But... if something kills me, I'm soooo going to haunt your asses," Dez said, trying to sound funny rather than scared out of his wits.

"Oh, you big baby!" Trish laughed. "I'll come down and help just as soon as I finish filling up this cabinet."

Dez picked up the biggest flashlight they had, a big yellow B&D with an extra wide beam. He took a shaky breath and opened the cellar door. He looked back at Trish and Ally, but they were already back to work, not paying attention to him anymore.

_'Shit...I have such a bad fucking feeling about this...'_

Dez gulped and started down the stairs. 

oOo oOo oOo

It was spooky as hell down there. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Dez took one last look up at the door and the precious light before moving further into the cavernous basement.

He shone his flashlight all around. There were dozens of wine racks and kegs. He smiled, hoping that some of the stuff was still good. He was sure he could use some of the nice white wines in his cooking, and it would be great if they could find an expensive bottle of champagne to celebrate with when they finished the house.

Dez sang 'Groove Is In The Heart' under his breath to take his mind off of his fear. There were piles of junk scattered around the room. He was anxious to go through them and pluck out the treasures that he knew would be waiting, but that would wait until the power was turned on. There was no way he was going to spend any more time down here than he had to right now.

He exhaled in relief when he finally found the fuse box. There were only a few obstacles in the way, which he swiftly moved aside. It only took him a few minutes.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Dez laughed nervously then turned and started walking back to the stairs.

His flashlight went out.

He had to bite back the shriek that wanted to explode from his mouth. He frantically tried switching it back on, then hit it with his hand. It still wouldn't work.

"Okay - Okay! It's okay! I'll just...feel my way back," Dez said to himself, his heart going wild in his chest. "Just some... bad batteries... that's all..." He put his hands in front of him and went in the direction of the stairs, at least he _hoped_ that he was going in the right direction.

He started to sing to himself in a tight, anxious voice, stuttering the lyrics:

"Your groove...I do d-deeply dig  
No walls, only the br-bridge, my supperdish  
My succotash wish  
Singin', b-baby

I couldn't ask for -"

Dez stopped walking and singing when he heard what sounded like someone laughing. His eyes started from their sockets and shot around, searching the inky darkness of the cellar.

"Who...Who's there?" Dez's blood ran cold.

"Who's there?" a low, gravelly, rasping voice mocked him then giggled insanely.

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck," Dez whispered, moving his feet again. The voice made his hair stand on end; his skin crawled like a thousand ants had descended on him at once.

A scraping, dragging sound came from in front of him. He stopped again, afraid he'd run into whoever - or whatever - it was.

"Trish! Ally!" Dez yelled, his heart felt ready to explode from fright. "Guys! Come down! Hurry!"

"Shhhh!" the voice said, coming closer. "It's just you and me, beautiful. Leave those bitches up there where they belong..."

"What do you want?! Who are you?!" Dez walked clumsily backwards. "Leave me alone! Please!"

"Leave me alone! Pllleeeaaasseeeee!" its croaking voice mocked.

Dez felt something icy and clammy brush against his face. He screamed and flung himself backwards, waving his arms in front his face.

"ALLY! TRISH! HELP!" Dez screamed, landing on his backside.

"They can't hear you," it chuckled gratingly, scraping the ground as it walked towards him. "No one will ever hear you again..."

Dez swung his flashlight in panic from side to side, hoping to hurt whatever it was that was after him. He screamed when he felt the icy fingers touch his cheek again. At that moment, his flashlight stuttered back to life. He could see what it was; he wished that he hadn't.

It was hideous, the stuff of nightmares: its skin was purplish-blue and flaking off of its face; its eyes were black, evil marbles; its purple lips were pulled back in a grin, revealing its rotten teeth; a black, sludge-like substance oozed from its mouth; its hands reached for him.

Dez's testicles shriveled up into his body as he let out a blood-curdling scream. "N-NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, the grotesque creature was flung away from him. Dez scrambled backwards, swinging the flashlight beam around to keep track of where it was.

Another person (thing?) stepped in front of him, facing the creature that had attacked him.

"Leave him alone," the other said in a firm voice.

Dez looked at the newcomer. He could almost see through him, like he was there but not all the way.

The attacker hissed. "This is MY place! You have no say here, boy!"

"Wrong. My _family_ owned this place. You only _worked_ here. _ I_ have the run of the house," the young man said confidently. "You know I can hurt you. I suggest you leave all of them alone."

"Go... Go into the light!" Dez yelled, remembering stuff from ghost movies.

The blonde ghost looked at Dez over his shoulder. "There's no light for him, man. He's stuck here, or it's off to the bad place for him."

The other one growled and advanced on Dez again. Just as he was ready to let another scream rip, the nice ghost stepped between them and shoved the shuffling attacker away.

"I said leave him alone, asshole!" he snarled. "You couldn't be a good spook and just rattle some chains, you had to try to hurt him. Get the fuck out of here before I really get pissed."

It looked at Dez then back at the blonde ghost, making a decision. It wailed in rage and frustration then faded away to nothing.

Dez was breathing heavily, making him wonder if he was going to pass out. He quickly felt the front of his jeans to make sure he hadn't wet himself; he was happy (and surprised) to find that he was dry.

The helpful ghost walked over to Dez. "I'd offer you a hand, but..." He held up his hand, opening and closing his fist. "I'm not substantial enough for ya to grab onto right now."

"You... won't hurt me?"

"Nah. That's not my style, man."

"Tha-Thanks... for... What was that thing!? What are...you?!" Dez asked, standing on his wobbly legs.

"It's gone now. And I think you can guess what I am. Have Ally get a priest out here. That one could cause you problems, as you witnessed. I didn't know he was that strong or I would have warned her."

"Y-You... know Ally?"

"Yeah..." he smiled slightly. "She's great..." Austin hoped Dez couldn't see the blush that was creeping up his face. "Hey, you should get back upstairs now. Come on, I'll lead the way." Austin turned around and walked slowly toward the stairs, checking behind him constantly to make sure the red head was close.

Dez followed. "Why didn't they come help me when I was screaming my head off?" Dez asked angrily. He was deathly pale – more so than usual - and his body trembled all over.

"The guy - the thing - that was after you made it so they couldn't hear. Not their fault. And they couldn't have guessed that something would jump you like that. Especially not Trish, her being a skeptic and all."

"How do you know us?"

"I've lived here for a long time. I was curious about the new people moving in. I've overheard you guys talking now and then."

Dez shivered. "I can't believe this is real... it's fucking crazy! I almost got killed by one ghost and got saved by another... whom I'm having a conversation with. Though I gotta say, you're a lot easier on the eyes than the other... _guy_," Dez fell back into joking to cover his real emotions.

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, man. I know it must be a bit overwhelming for you. Something like this would've sent me packing when I was alive, too. Anyways... here we are," Austin said, gesturing at the stairs.

The door had closed at some point.

"Go on," Austin said. "Remember about the priest. Have one come out and cleanse the basement."

Dez nodded and swallowed, his blood was still pumping furiously in his veins. He started up the stairs but stopped and turned back to Austin, feeling a slight sense of guilt.

"What about you? Won't it get rid of you too?"

"No. This isn't my usual place. I just came down because I sensed that you were in trouble."

Dez gave him a weak, but grateful smile. "Where is your usual place?"

"Upstairs... the second floor mainly. I can't stay any longer... I used up a lot of juice fighting off Rufus." Austin started to get more transparent.

"Rufus?"

"Yeah, that was his name. Nasty bastard."

"Th-Thanks again..." Dez said then turned, walking quickly back up to world of the living. 

oOo oOo oOo

There were many animated and heated discussions that afternoon following Dez's emergence from the cellar.

At first Trish hadn't believed Dez's harrowing tale. But Ally confessed to 'knowing' Austin and having conversations with him, too. Trish didn't know what to think; her firmly held beliefs were hard to penetrate. No matter whether she believed him or not, Trish could see how frightened and shaken up Dez was. He wasn't joking around this time and Dez, despite all the crazy things he says, never lied to her.

Dez was still thoroughly shaken by his experience. A warm blanket was wrapped around him; he huddled under it. He could still feel that thing's icy fingers touching him.

Ally was frightened that Dez had been attacked by one of the spirits, while at the same time bursting with love and pride for Austin. He had kept his word and saved Dez from...who knew what fate.

As per Austin's instructions, the three of them drove into town and talked to the local priest about their problem. They had expected him to be skeptical or dismissive, but when he heard where they lived, he merely nodded knowingly and said he'd be out first thing in the morning to bless the cellar and tell the spirits there to move on.

That evening, they were gathered in the living room. Several lanterns and candles lit up the room. All of them, even the still doubtful Trish, wanted to have as much light as possible.

"Can you call him?" Dez asked Ally.

"He... can't always come. But I'll try," she replied, taking a deep breath and looking around the room. "Austin? Can you hear me?"

They waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Austin?" she tried again. When, after several minutes of waiting in silence she looked dejectedly at her friends. "Maybe he's feeling shy..." Ally said.

"You guys realize how nuts this is, don't you?" Trish asked, fidgeting.

"You don't think we know?" Dez asked, his voice tight with tension. "A fucking ghost almost killed me today! I know exactly how nuts this is."

Austin could hear them calling and talking. He was still feeling a bit weak from his exertions that afternoon and there was the ghostly instinct to stay hidden from others, but he couldn't ignore Ally. He drifted into the living room.

Ally felt his presence before she saw his vague form. She broke out into a large smile.

"Austin! He's here!"

Trish and Dez stopped arguing and looked at Austin. Trish was speechless; her mouth opened and closed. Austin concentrated hard to appear more clearly to them.

"It's okay, Trish," Dez said taking her hand. "He's the one that helped me, he's not dangerous."

Ally looked at the way Trish clutched Dez's hand and she subtly moved closer to him, then focused her attention back onto her lover. "Austin, thank you for helping Dez," Ally said.

Austin smiled and nodded curtly, "It's alright..."

"What... Who was that guy?" Dez asked.

"He was a caretaker here, in the 50's I think, way before mine and Kira's time," Austin said, his voice soft. They had to strain a little to hear him. "Name was Rufus. He was pretty much as evil a dude as they come. Did terrible things to people... I don't think you want me to go into detail."

Dez shuddered, and Austin noticed.

"He won't leave the basement, so no worries for tonight, yeah?" Austin said to Dez.

"Yes worries! Big, fat, hairy worries! I can't sleep with that thing running around!"

"You... can sleep with me," Trish said, then added, "Not in a sex way, so don't get any ideas," she tried to joke through her fear, hugging Dez.

"Why could that thing touch me?" Dez shook off the tremors that wanted to shake his body at the remembrance. "You couldn't touch me, so why was it able to?"

"I am a ghost, but I'm not an expert," Austin explained. "I don't know the 'why's' or 'what for's'. All I know is that for some reason, we're getting stronger. Not just me, the others are too. Maybe it has something to do with all of you moving in, maybe your energy is feeding us. Now, most of the others, you don't have to bat an eyelash about. They can't or wouldn't hurt you, they're harmless... but there are some like Rufus, down there, that are quite mad and pissed off. I'll keep 'em off of you as best I can."

"You can hurt them?" Ally asked. "Dez said you shoved that thing around."

"Yeah, being ghosts, we're on the same plane of existence... they don't teach this shit in science classes... I can't kill them, obviously, but I can put a hurtin' on them, they know that. And they don't want to fight me, I fight dirty." Austin smirked.

"But it touched me. Can you touch people too?" Dez asked.

Austin and Ally exchanged a flirty glance then looked away bashfully.

"Uh... yeah... sometimes," Austin answered.

Dez caught the glance. His eyes widened.

"Are - Is - Have you two..." Trish trailed off. "Holy shit... are you... _involved_?"

Austin blushed furiously. The cat was out of the bag.

"Ally? Are you and... Austin having a -" Dez struggled for an appropriate word.

"Don't freak out..." Ally said. "We... We're... _close_..."

"Don't freak out?!" Trish said in disbelief. "You tell us you and a ghost are - I don't even know what to call it - and you don't think we should wig?"

"I know it's weird," Ally protested. "But he's also the one who saved Dez today. He's a wonderful man... just a little... life-challenged."

Something clicked in Trish's mind and her eyes got bigger.

"Oh my god! That night I thought I heard you... with someone... it was him? You said ''Aus" ... I didn't know what that meant at the time..."

"I'm so embarrassed." Ally put her face in her hands.

"They're right to think it's weird." Austin went over to her, wishing he had enough energy to touch her. "'Cause it's _weird_..." His hand petted the air just above her head.

"Austin... are you sure the priest won't banish you, too?" Ally asked nervously.

"Not one hundred percent, no. But you can't have dangerous ghosties roamin' around your house."

"A-fucking-men!" Dez said.

Ally bit her lip. She couldn't take it if something happened to Austin.

"It's necessary, babe. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," Ally said looking up at him with watery eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Austin laughed lightly. "I'm already dead, Ally. That's pretty much as bad as it gets. I'll be fine."

"Okay... but you have to... stay far away from the priest tomorrow. And... I'll stay with you while Trish and Dez show him around."

"If that would make you feel better...okay." Austin smiled. 

oOo oOo oOo

The next morning, the priest, Father O'Callaghan, came out as promised.

A very jumpy Trish and Dez led him to all the spots that Austin had pointed out. The spots that the potentially dangerous spirits resided.

Meanwhile, Ally sat on her bed with Austin. They talked about safe topics: music, art, etc. She showed him her sketches that she'd made of him over the years.

"That's a nice one," Austin said, pointing to a sketch. "Damn, I am a good lookin' sonuvabitch, ain't I?" he smirked, trying to get a laugh out of her.

She had colored the sketch in. In the sketch, his hershey eyes sparkled with mischief, a sly smirk was on his face.

"Yeah, I... always liked that one too..." she said absently.

Her hands were shaking slightly. She was still terrified that he would be yanked away from her.

"Ally, baby," Austin made his hand solid and touched her lightly. "It'll be okay."

"I-I want to believe that, but -" Ally looked into his eyes. "There's no way I could make it without you... I love you."

Austin smiled broadly, his eyes twinkled. "I love you, too. God himself would have to come down here and drag me away by my hair to make me leave you." He squeezed her hand. "Even then, I'd go kickin' and screamin'."

Ally smiled back. "Can you hold me?"

"Let's see," Austin said, feeling a surge of energy run through his body.

Ally put the sketches and her songbook aside and slowly leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Austin put his arms around her, using every bit of strength and will he had to become more substantial. There was enough resistance for the embrace.

Ally sighed happily. "It feels so good... being in your arms. I want to stay here forever."

"Forever's a long time." Austin's eyes slid closed at the sensation of having her pressed delicately against him.

"I gave the Playboys to Dez, he needed something to take his mind off of... what happened in the basement. To say he was pleased would be an understatement..." Ally said, then giggled. "You should've seen his face when he saw them - like a kid on Christmas morning."

"Nice to know they're going to someone who'll appreciate them," he chuckled.

"Austin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I had more dreams about the house, about when you lived here. I had two of them in a row the other night."

Austin swallowed. "What did you see?"

"In the first one, you and Kira were having dinner with her boyfriend, Trent. In the second one, you were talking to Ethan and Nelson in the kitchen."

Austin quickly pulled away and looked at her, fear on his face. "You're seeing it... You're seeing what really happened."

"Austin, tell me what happened. It's becoming pretty clear that I'm going to see it eventually. I'd rather be prepared."

Austin opened his mouth to respond, to begin to tell her what was in store for her, but the memories were wrenched away from him. He looked confused.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"I... can't remember... I knew it a minute ago. But it's gone now..." He got up and paced back and forth.

"Are you sure you just don't want to tell me?"

"Babe, I don't want to have to tell you, that's true. But you do have the right to know... I honestly can't recall..." He ran his hands through his hair.

"It's okay," Ally soothed. "I'll go into town to the library after Father O'Callaghan is finished. I want to read the newspaper accounts of what happened. You can tell me when you remember."

She knew that he might not remember before she had the dream. The last date had been awfully close to the day of the murders. Tonight was probably going to be the night.

"Come here," Ally extended her hand to him.

Austin walked back to her and took her hand, kissing it gently.

For the next two hours, Ally and Austin stayed close, talking about anything and everything. There was still a prevailing fear that Austin would be banished along with the other spirits. They were relieved when Dez came up and told them that the priest was done cleansing the 'hot spots'.

Assuring her that he was just leaving to rest and regain some energy, Austin disappeared. Ally felt the same crushing loneliness she always felt when he left her.

Ally sat in the town library looking through old newspapers for anything about the house.

The librarian named miss Suzy, a warm, motherly type of woman in her 50's, approached her table with a few newspapers.

"Here," she said putting the stack down next to Ally, "I was finally able to find the other ones you wanted. The ones right after the murders."

Ally looked up and smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." The librarian looked like she wanted to say something else then though better of it.

"Is... there something else?" Ally asked.

"I was surprised when I heard that someone finally bought the old Starr place. How's that... working out for you?"

"It's been... interesting," Ally said carefully.

Miss Suzy sat down across from Ally and leaned in to speak to her quietly.

"Have there been any strange things in the house? I don't like to spread gossip, but I heard that it's haunted."

"There've been some strange things, yes," Ally replied. "I wanted to find out about what happened there."

"Oh, there have been lots of tragic things in that house. In the 50's there was a groundskeeper and handyman named Rufus Carter. He lured young boys into the basement and... well... you don't want to know more about that. It was a huge scandal at the time. An angry mob put an end to his life."

Ally shuddered. That had to be the thing that assaulted Dez in the basement.

"Here," Suzy said, pulling out the July 5th, 2007 edition of the town newspaper, and sliding it over to Ally on the tabletop, "this will tell you about what happened as far as the 'Independence Day' murders are concerned. They called it that despite the fact that it happened after midnight on the 5th..."

Ally looked at the newspaper. The headline read:

"GRISLY MURDERS SHOCK TOWN"

Ally looked back at her. "Did you live here when it happened?"

Suzy nodded. "It was terrible. Miss Starr was such a lovely woman, so kind and selfless. Kira was her name, isn't that pretty? She and two other people were all killed in the house that night."

"They never caught who did it?" Ally asked.

"No. They never formally charged anyone, believe it or not," Suzy whispered conspiratorially, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "Very strange, a very rich and influential person was murdered and there wasn't a thorough investigation. Not that I make a habit of spreading rumors or gossip..."

"That is strange," Ally said, frowning.

Poor Austin and the others. They hadn't even had the satisfaction of having their killer tried in court.

"There had to be some kind of massive cover-up," Suzy whispered.

"What can you tell me about Trent Jackson?" Ally asked.

"Oh, yes. I remember him... He was Kira's gentleman friend. Tall, dark and handsome. He moved away a few months after the incident. He lives in L.A. now as far as I know, running his father's night club business. Very rich and powerful..."

"Was he investigated?" All wanted to know. "He seems to be the most likely one to have committed the crime."

"I... think he was... briefly. But he was never a prime suspect, at least as far as the police were concerned... I wouldn't go around asking people about this if I were you. The Jackson's still have a lot of pull here," miss Suzy warned.

"You think he did it too, don't you? Why wasn't he arrested?"

"It's not right, but money makes the world go 'round, Ally. We've seen it over and over again the last few decades. If you have enough power, fame or money you can literally get away with murder," the older woman explained sadly. "He did it alright... everyone knows that, whether they say it or not."

Suzy's attention went to the counter, where another woman was waiting with a stack of books.

"I have to get back to work." She stood up. "I'll check back with you in a bit."

"Thanks for your help," Ally said with a weak smile.

She felt sick. Everyone who was around back then thought Trent was guilty, but nothing had ever been done about it.

Ally read the article:

_Three people dead and one in a critical condition coma after attack at Starr Manor, early on the morning of July 5th. The cook, Lucy Juarez, found the bodies._

The victims were identified as: Homeowner, Ms. Kira Starr, 27; the head of the household staff, Ethan Conley, 52; and his nephew Nelson Conley, 10; and Starr's cousin Austin Moon, 17.

A police insider informed us that the bodies had been stabbed repeatedly and viciously. These are the worst acts of violence the town has seen since its founding, according to one source.

Police Chief Percy Dunphy assures the public that no stone will be left unturned in the investigation and that he is supremely confident that the killer or killers will be caught soon.

Police are combing the residence and questioning the staff for evidence. Those who attended Ms. Starr's 4th of July party are also being questioned.

There are no immediate suspects in the case.

We will report more on these heinous crimes as the information comes in.

Ally put down the paper, her hands trembling.

Trent did it. But his family's influence and money had made him exempt from punishment. Who knew how many other people he'd killed in the last six years. And why did he attack Ethan and Nelson too? What could they possibly have done, in his eyes, to deserve death? 

oOo oOo oOo

Ally went back to the mansion to continue work. She informed Trish and Dez about what she'd found out at the library. They were shaken, but mostly pissed that the real estate agent didn't see fit to tell them about what had happened there.

They could see how tired Ally was and insisted that she go and lie down for a while. Ally had put up a weak protest but decided it wasn't such a bad idea. The last several days had really taken it out of her.

She curled up on her bed and dropped off to sleep almost immediately. Another dream played out...

Ally was in the living room. She took in her new surroundings and wondered what was going to happen this time.

_June 28, 2007_

_Austin and Kira sat on the plush rose-colored couch eating popcorn and watching TV. Austin had his feet up on the coffee table (Kira gave up telling him not to), Kira was leaning back against him._

"I never watched so much TV before you got here, cousin dear." Kira moked. "You're turning me into a junkie."

Austin chuckled, "Nobody said you had to watch, I'm not holding a gun to your head."

"Well, isn't this…_cozy__," Trent said from the archway._

The giggling cousins stopped their horseplay and sat up.

"Trent," Kira smiled tentatively, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming over tonight."

"Hmm... I decided to come see my favorite girl anyway. Sorry to interrupt your evening," Trent said, his eyes glittering.

"Oh, you're not interrupting," Kira insisted. "Would you like to join us?"

Austin grimaced. He wanted to actually enjoy his evening, Trent's presence was like a dark cloud. There was no way Austin could relax with him around.

"I'm not in the mood to watch TV. Come on, baby, let's take a walk." Trent held his hand out to Kira.

She looked at Austin's disappointed face then back to Trent. Kira really wanted to stay and watch the show but Trent rarely took no for an answer. She knew that if she said no, he might get angry. Then Austin would get angry. Then they might fight. So, in the interest of keeping peace, Kira took Trent's hand and stood up. Truthfully, she was quickly tiring of her boyfriend and his demanding nature.

"We'll watch together next week. Okay, Austin?" she asked him.

Austin shrugged. "'Kay."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to tell her not to let that douche bag tell her what to do, but he bit his tongue.

"We're just going to take a stroll," Kira said.

Trent grinned. "See you later, _**Aus**__."_

Kira and Trent walked out. Austin looked after them for a moment and shook his head. Kira could have her pick of men. Why was she settling for that obnoxious, overbearing, Kanye West wannabe? He could counsel his cousin, but her love life wasn't really his business. Austin focused his attention back on the TV.

Ally looked at him sadly. The date of the murders was approaching fast. Her next dream could be the one... 

Another dream started almost seamlessly, disorienting her with the sudden change in surroundings...

Ally spun around when she found herself out on the rear lawn.

_July 4, 2007___

It was evening. There were red, white and blue streamers, colored lights and lanterns decorated the lawn. At least 50 people were sitting at tables chatting amongst themselves. Everyone was in good spirits.

Austin and Nelson came into view. They were wearing shorts and tee shirts with the sleeves cut off and Nelson carried a basketball. They were laughing and a bit sweaty. They had been playing a game of night ball on the west court with the help of floodlights.

"I kicked your ass!" Austin pushed at him good-naturedly.

"Bull!" Nelson said, pushing back. He'd obviously picked up a few words from hanging around Austin. "It was like you were standing still, I -"

"Hi, guys," Kira said walking up to them. "Have a good game?" She smiled sweetly.

Nelson immediately turned red and looked away shyly. "Yes, Miss Kira," he said in small voice.

Austin smirked. "Nelson, could you get us something to drink. I'm parched," he asked, giving the love-struck boy an escape.

"Sure!" Nelson said, racing away.

Kira chuckled, "He's adorable. Ethan said he doesn't have an easy time making friends."

"He's a good kid," Austin said, drying himself off with the towel around his neck. "He's fun to hang out with, once you bring him out of his shell."

"You were quite the little turtle yourself, weren't you?" Kira nudged him with a grin.

"Yeah." Austin smiled.

Ethan approached them.

"They're going to start the fireworks in a few minutes, Miss."

"Good. Thanks, Ethan," Kira said. "Everyone was getting a little restless."

Ethan turned to Austin. "Mister Moon, I wanted to thank you again for keeping Nelson company."

"Oh... that's not necessary. He's a good kid, you know?" Austin said. "Everyone doesn't have to keep thanking me for hanging out with him. I wouldn't do it if I didn't like him."

"Well, he thinks the world of you. Every other word out of his mouth is 'Austin thinks this' and 'Austin does that'." Ethan grinned. "He's a bit too fond of your hair though. Please try to disabuse him of the notion that he'd 'look cool' with his hair dyed to match yours."

Austin and Kira laughed.

"I think he's pretty cool, too. And I'll do my best talking him out of the hair style."

"Please do," Ethan chuckled. "I have to see to some of the guests, if there's nothing you need?"

"No, we're fine, thanks Ethan." Kira put her hand on his arm and squeezed lightly.

With a nod, Ethan went towards where the guests were seated.

Austin and Kira began to stroll further down the lawn together. Ally followed after them.__

"Trent didn't come?" Austin asked. He was happy that the lumbering lummox wasn't here, but he had to make an effort for Kira's sake.

"No," she said with disappointment, then after a beat, "I'm going to end it with him."

"You are?" Austin tried to hide his glee. "I... thought you liked him?"

"I did - I still do... sometimes. He's just getting...I don't know...more possessive, more controlling and jealous. He actually grabbed my elbow and shook my arm the other night..."

Austin stopped, his face screwing up in anger. "What?! You didn't tell me that! That bastard! I'll fucking -"

"Austin, please! Don't do anything! That's why I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd do something rash."

"Damn straight, I'll do something rash! I'll kick that prick's ass! Who does he think he fucking is, putting his goddamn hands on you?!" Austin's hands formed tight fists, his stubby nails dug into his palms.

"No, Austin! I just want it to be over. Don't make things worse. Please!"

Austin could see she'd be pissed if he did what he wanted to - what the situation called for. But...he didn't want to upset her. Once again, he swallowed his feelings and made an effort to calm down.

"Okay...okay, I'll...I won't do anything," Austin said slowly. Then he looked at her, his eyes deadly serious, "But if he touches you again...I'll kill him."

Kira touched his face gently. "He won't touch me again. But...it's good to know I have you. Someone who wants to protect me with no ulterior motives." She smiled. "I love you."

Austin melted. He couldn't be pissed when she looked at him so sweetly.

"Love you too, cuz."

"Even though you're all sweaty, I just have to give you a big hug," Kira laughed then put her arms around him. "I'm so grateful that you're here, Austin."

Austin put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes. The thought of Trent putting his ham-hands on Kira made him shake with rage. She was a woman and a petite woman, at that. How dare Trent touch her in anger.

"You want me to be there when you give him his walkin' papers?" Austin asked.

"No. I'd like to do it privately," Kira said worriedly. "But...you can be nearby...if that would make you feel better."

"It would."

The sound of the fireworks going off interrupted them. Still hugging loosely, they turned their faces up to the sky and watched the colorful explosions with childlike expressions of wonder. The partygoers 'Oooh'ed and 'Aaah'ed' at the display.

Ally stood next to the cousins and watched too, amazed again at how real these dreams were. She could even smell the acrid odor of the gunpowder in the air.

"You rich people know how to throw a party, I'll give you that," Austin said, holding Kira tighter for a moment.

Unseen by the others, Trent watched them from a distance. He gnashed his teeth, his eyes were beady and narrowed to slits. Something snapped in his mind at seeing Kira and Austin embracing. He had known that Austin was up to no good, he knew it...

"I'll put an end to that... I'll make them wish they hadn't fucked with me. I'll teach them a very valuable lesson."

Trent turned and walked back to the house. Planning.

oOo oOo oOo

Ally woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Ally?" Trish called. "Dez brought back some burgers for dinner. Are you getting up?"

Ally rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be down..."

She sat up, thinking about what she'd seen in the dreams. If only she could warn them about what was coming. But she couldn't. She couldn't even spare herself the ordeal of watching it happen. The next dream was going to be the big one.

And there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

**To Be Continued…**

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Alrighty then… starting to see a turn of events now. What do you think is going to happen in Ally's next dream? How do you think Austin is going to handle remembering his death? Click that little review button and let me know your thoughts, and I may reward you with another update this week ;)**

**Kisses. Follow me on twitter. beautiflxoblvn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Unable to sleep, or, afraid to fall asleep, Ally wandered into the ballroom to see if she could get her mind off of the dreams. She wound up sitting at the piano, staring at it hoping to find the inspiration she needed to write a new song.

It never came.

Instead she pulled out her songbook and flipped to one of the first pages, looking with a small smile at an old song she'd written years ago but never done anything with.

She stretched her fingers out before her before placing them on the keys, slowly playing the notes and letting the music fill her senses.

Austin floated into the room, smiling when he saw his girl sitting at the piano with her eyes closed, singing lyrics to a song he was almost certain she'd written. He watched her, with love, as she sang each verse and the chorus that followed, waiting until the end to move closer and make his presence known.

"You don't know, know, know my name, name name. I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take."

Ally finished the song with a slight sniffle, and Austin was quick to be by her side, smiling sadly at her clear exhaustion.

"You came," she said sadly at him.

He ignored her surprise.

"You need to sleep, Ally. You're overtired and you're going to make yourself sick."

She nodded and let him pull her to their bedroom.

They laid on the bed together while he petted and stroked her face and body. Ally was tied up in knots and shaking with anxiety. She didn't want to sleep again. If she did, she'd see it. She'd have the murder dream.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," Austin said with a rough voice. "If I could spare you this... I would."

"I know. It's not your fault... Someone or something wants me to see all of it for some reason." She kissed him lightly.

"What if I'm doing it? What if unconsciously, I'm sending these dreams to you..."

"Stop it. Don't blame yourself," she soothed.

They settled back into silence.

"You still don't remember everything?" Ally asked.

"No. I only remember... the pain... and the emotions of it... not the details." Austin closed his eyes, feeling the grief, terror and pain of that night.

Despite her best efforts, Ally's eyes slid closed. Her breathing became steadier as she fell asleep. Austin watched her face, wondering if he should try to keep her awake. But she'd dream it eventually, if not tonight. Perhaps it was best to let it happen rather than have her be a nervous wreck.

Austin cursed himself when he felt his body begin to fade. He wanted to stay with her, to be here with her when she woke up. Before he vanished, he ran his fingertips over her cheek and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, baby. Be strong," he whispered, then was gone. 

oOo oOo oOo

Ally was in Austin's bedroom of the past again. She could sense that it was the same evening as the last dream.

_July 5, 2007_

"Oh...Oh, no..." Ally whispered, realizing that it was coming. It was the date that the murders happened. Her blood turned to ice water in her veins.

_Austin was lying on his back in bed looking at the ceiling, wearing only his jeans and a pair of big headphones over his ears. He was listening to his stereo silently. Ally wanted to touch him and talk to him and warn him about what was going to occur, but she knew she couldn't interact with him in the dreams. She'd tried._

It was 1:35 AM.

"Austin, I wish I could change what's going to happen," Ally said. "I want to yell at you to run, to get away from here... I wish -"

There were a series of ear-piercing screams from downstairs, both male and female.

Ally gasped and jumped.

"OH GOD!" she cried. "It's starting! Austin! Oh, please get out of here!"

Austin didn't hear anything with the headphones on. He continued to lie there, oblivious to the ghastly crimes being committed downstairs.

He nodded his head and shook his foot slightly to the beat pounding in his ears. When Kira told him that Trent had roughed her up, Austin had wanted to find him and beat the shit out of him, and he still did. But out of consideration for his cousin's wishes, he'd try and behave himself. One thing was for sure, if the asshole tried laying his hands on her again, he'd pay.

Ally squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears to drown out the screams. "Make it stop! Please, God! Make it stop!"

One of the screams stopped, leaving two people yelling and pleading for their lives. Then it was down to one voice, a female voice, Kira's.

"PLEASE! NO! NOOOOO!" Kira's muffled cry came from downstairs.

After a few minutes, Austin sighed and removed the headphones, intending on trying to get some sleep.

Austin sat up abruptly, his head whipped towards the door when the screeching assaulted his ears.

"Kira!? Kira!" he yelled, jumping off the bed and racing out the door. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest, afraid of what it was that could be making her shriek like that.  


_Ally ran after him, tears streaming down her face._

Kira was stumbling up the steps, pulling herself upwards holding onto the banister. She was bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"He's crazy, Austin!" she screamed hysterically, her eyes were huge, her puffed and bleeding face streaked with tears. "He - He killed Ethan and Nelson! Oh God! THEY'RE DEAD!"

Austin ran to her halfway down the stairs and pulled her against him.

"Kira! What happened?!" Austin panicked, his brain locked up. His attention was attracted to a figure standing below them on the landing.

Trent stood at the bottom of the stairs with a 12" butcher knife in his hand and a demented grin. Blood dripped thickly off the knife onto the carpet.

Ally looked down to the foyer and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth and looking away sharply.

Austin stared at Trent in shock as he held his weeping and bloody cousin. Austin's eyes then went to the foyer, to the prone forms of Ethan and young Nelson, his friend. Ethan was lying half in and half out of the living room, Nelson's body lay by the front door, bloody finger marks trailed down the white door, as if he had been trying to claw his way through it. Blood was everywhere. Their throats had been cut, their shirt fronts were soaked with blood.

"You crazy fuck..." Austin muttered in disbelief, his vision blurred with a flood of tears, his stomach rolled at the grisly scene. "You - You murdered them?!"

"That's right, I did kill them..." Trent said. "And guess who's next?" He grinned.

Austin looked away from the bodies and down at his bleeding, whimpering cousin.

"WHY?!" Austin roared in fear and fury.

"They thought they could get away with screwing my woman behind my back!" Trent snarled. "NO ONE makes a fool of Trent Jackson! NO ONE!"

"You're insane! They never touched her! Nelson was only 10 fucking years old! He was just a kid! He never had a chance to -" Austin's voice broke into a sob as his face crumbled. "You bastard! Oh God! This...can't be happening..." Kira clutched at Spike and bawled. "I'll fucking kill you for this! I'll kill you!" Austin yelled, his face contorted with rage.

"Come and get me, boyo," Trent beckoned to him. "On second thought, I'll come to you..." Trent started mounting the stairs, two at a time, his hand gripping the knife tighter.

Kira started screaming again. Austin started backing up the steps, watching Trent getting closer. The insane glint in his eyes and the toothy grin on his face were off-putting to say the least.

"You're crazy..." Austin whispered.

Trent barked with laughter. "Am I? Crazy like a fox maybe. You think I can't see what's going on right under my nose, you fucking punk!?"

"What are you talking about?" Austin said in confusion, still inching his way up the stairs.

"You and Kira. I know you're fucking her, too! You've been sticking it to her ever since you got here!" Trent bared his teeth.

"What?! She's my fucking cousin! NOTHING like that is going on!"

"Likely story, _dude__," Trent sneered. "I've seen it! I've seen the way you two look at each other, I've seen you kiss her, I've seen the touches, I've seen you hug her just a little longer than you had to! You don't think I saw it, but I did! She's mine!"_

"Trent, please! Don't do this! Please stop!" Kira pled with him.

"Shut up, whore!" Trent screamed.

"Don't call her that, fucking dead-beat!"

"Aww, you don't like me calling your whore a whore? Too fucking bad."

"That's why you beat her?! That's why you killed two innocent people?! Because you think we're all having sex with her?! What kind of man are you?!"

"The kind that doesn't take any shit. You're not going to be so pretty when I'm through with you, Austin. I'm going to carve you up into little - tiny - pieces," Trent's smile broadened as he made slashing movements in the air with the knife.

Trent started walking more quickly up towards them. Austin knew it was useless to try and talk the nutter down anymore, he was completely around the bend. Austin started running back to his room, pulling Kira with him. Ally ran in the room right before Austin and Kira got in and he slammed the door shut.

Trent threw his body against the door to force it open, but Austin and Kira leaned heavily against it. Austin turned the lock.

Kira screamed and cried, "No, Trent! Please!"

"Let me in, you BITCH!" He hurled himself into the door. "I'll slit your fucking throat!"

"That's not giving us any incentive, you bastard! Go to Hell! The cops are going to be here any minute!" Austin lied, but prayed that someone had called before the carnage began.

Poor Ethan and Nelson. They hadn't done anything to anyone, they didn't deserve the deaths they'd gotten, they didn't deserve the fate that had been cruelly thrust upon them. Nelson was only a kid... Austin fought to maintain his composure. The pain, grief and rage he felt rose up like the bile in his throat. He had to keep a cool head for Kira's sake, he couldn't fall apart. Not now.

Austin looked around frantically for something to use against the large, insane man with the knife.

Ally stood near the window with her hands over her face, crying. This was how it had happened. This was how he had died. She didn't want to have to see this, she couldn't watch this. Ally pinched the skin of her arms as hard as she could to wake herself up, the skin turned white between her shaking fingers.

But it didn't work. She was still here.

"Climb out the window or something! He's going to get in!" Ally shouted in panic.

The tension and stress of the moment made her forget that she couldn't change what happened here, only observe.

All of the sudden, the banging on the door stopped. Austin put his ear to the door and listened to Trent's footfalls move away.

"I think he's leaving," Austin whispered, hoping that trent got afraid of being caught and decided to hoof it.

"Don't unlock the door!" Ally cried. "He didn't leave!"

Kira broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry, Austin. I'm so sorry you had to get involved in this!"

Austin hugged her. "It's okay. Shhh. I won't let him touch you again, I promise. I'll kill him first." He kissed her forehead.

"He killed them... he murdered them right in front of me. It all happened so quickly... I'm...so scared..." Kira whimpered.

It had started with Trent coming into the living room unannounced. Kira had risen from the couch only to be smacked down again. He accused her of sleeping with every man she'd ever said hello to and continued to beat her.

Ethan was in the kitchen with Nelson (still cleaning up from the party) when her screams attracted their attention. They had rushed in and dragged Trent away from her. Trent shook their hands off and stalked away into the kitchen. They were helping Kira and asking if she needed an ambulance when Trent came back out with the knife. The three victims backed out of the room into the foyer, then Trent had attacked. Ethan was the first to die, then Nelson. Fresh tears sprang from Kira's eyes.

"It's alright, Kir. Don't cry. We'll wait here 'til we're sure he's gone, then we'll get you to the hospital and call the police." Austin stroked her back.

He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't had those earphones on...maybe he could have done something. Maybe he could have incapacitated Trent before he had a chance to hurt anyone. Now it was too late - far too late.

"C'mon." Austin helped her away from the door and over to the bed.

Kira sat down then curled up on her side. Austin picked up his t-shirt from the floor and gently tried to wipe away the blood on her mouth.

"Is your nose broken?" Austin asked, controlling his temper. He wanted to tear Trent limb from limb.

"I... don't know. I don't think so..."

"Try to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. It's going to be okay, Kir," Austin said with far more confidence than he felt. He handed her the shirt as he brushed her hair gently back from her face with his fingers.

There was a rattling sound coming from the door.

Their heads whipped towards the sound.

"The key! Oh God! He has the key!" Kira cried.

Austin sprinted to the door just as it was opening. He pushed against it with his whole body to force it closed again, gritting his teeth with the strain. But Trent's murderous rage and larger body proved too much for him. With a triumphant yell, Trent threw the door open. Austin was slammed hard between the door and the wall, the back of his head bounced hard against the wall, stunning him for a few precious moments. trent stormed in, heading for Kira on the bed.

Kira and Ally screamed.

Austin pushed the door off of him and ran at Trent, grabbing at his arm and punching him in the kidneys. Trent was so pumped up that he barely felt the blonde's powerful punches, but it was enough to annoy him.

Trent turned around and punched Austin repeatedly in the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip, so that blood gushed down his face. Austin stumbled back, stunned momentarily. He bumped hard into the dresser and the mirror banged off the wall. Trent went to the bed and grabbed Kira's arm, dragging her off the bed. She screamed and twisted in his grasp, hitting and scratching ineffectually at him. He hauled back and punched her hard in the face with the knife curled tightly in his fist. Her head rocked back from the force of the blow; her body sagged to the floor next to the bed.

"Bastard!" Austin bellowed, recovering from the vicious blows he'd received and charging at him again.

He grabbed Trent's arm that wielded the knife, trying to twist it behind him. Trent shoved him away and wheeled on him.

"I'm going to kill you, boy." Trent grinned. "I'm going to gut you like a pig."

Austin came back swinging, connecting several times with Trent's face. Trent grunted and lurched backwards into the nightstand. Austin rushed him and tried to pry the knife out of his hand.

Ally's hands were joined together under her chin in prayer as tears ran down her cheeks. She knew how this would end, no matter how well Austin seemed to be doing. She couldn't look away.

Trent yelled and beat Austin back brutally. Kira was trying to stand up, using the bed to help her stand.

"Trent, please! Please STOP!" Kira begged. "I'll do whatever you want! I'll marry you, I'll give you everything! I'll do anything!" But it was too late for any of that.

Trent and Austin struggled in the middle of the room. Trent shook his arm free, swung it backwards in an arc then rammed it into Austin's midsection, sending the knife plunging into his body. The blade was so long that it broke through the skin of his back.

(More screams)

Austin's eyes were wide as he clawed at Trent's shoulders. He was in shock from the incredible, burning pain and the fact that he'd actually been run-through. Somehow, he never believed that it could happen. He thought he'd get the knife away from Trent before something like this could happen - just like on TV and in the movies.

Trent smiled and punched the knife brutally through him twice more, making Austin shout in agony. He pulled back to look Austin in the eyes.

"I told you I'd kill you. Don't look so surprised," Trent laughed wickedly, then twisted the knife. "I believe I said something about gutting you like a pig..."

Austin shrieked again, his eyes fluttered, blood sprayed out of his mouth in a fountain. His weak fingers closed around and tugged at the neck of Trent's shirt. Trent jerked the knife upwards inside Austin's body. The sound of his flesh ripping and his screams filled the room.

Trent shoved him away forcefully. Austin's back hit against the dresser then he fell forward on his face. He groaned and clutched at his torn flesh, his frantic mind told him that he had to keep his insides from spilling out. His brown eyes eyes were wide and blackened, his face was in a rictus of agony.

Ally was weeping and sobbing freely. She kneeled down by his head, her fingers fluttered around his face.

"Oh, Austin! This is so horrible - Oh God - I don't want to be here!" Ally cried.

"Kira..." Austin grunted, blood pouring from his mouth.

Trent was trying to drag Kira off the bed again. She was staring at Austin in shock and horror, watching as the pool of blood spread beneath him.

"Noooo! NOOOO! Austin!" Kira struggled and scratched at Trent. "You sonuvabitch! You bastard!" She bared her teeth and tore at him like a wild animal. "You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Trent punched her again, sending her flying back onto the bed. Totally enraged and quite insane, he straddled her waist and raised the knife high into the air.

"I'll teach you to make a fool of me, you BITCH!"

"NO!" Austin croaked, reaching a shaking, blood-covered hand out weakly towards the bed.

The knife plunged down into Kira's chest. She screamed and gasped. Trent's face was a grinning mask of pure evil as he plunged the blade into her over and over again. After the first 10 stabs, Kira's struggles stopped, but he kept stabbing anyway.

Ally buried her face in her hands and screamed shrilly. She couldn't wake up from this nightmare.

Austin shut his eyes, helpless sobs wracked his body. He hadn't been able to save her, he hadn't been strong or fast enough to protect her like he promised he would.

Finally, Trent stopped and stood up, wiping blood from his face. He was breathing heavily from exertion as he looked at Kira's twitching body for a few moments. Then he looked at where Austin lay on the floor and smiled again.

"Guess I'll be taking a little trip... don't want to go to jail. What's the matter, dude? You get to die with your whore. Isn't that romantic? Here…"

Trent took Kira's limp body from the bed and threw it down near Austin. She landed with her head turned towards him, her face slack and lifeless.

"You two can have one last cuddle to carry you over to the afterlife. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a little traveling money and be on my way."

Trent hurried out of the room. The rage was wearing off and he was beginning to panic. The enormity of what he'd just done was sinking into his brain. His only thought was of escape.

Austin looked into Kira's wide, unseeing eyes. He moved one blood-covered, shaking hand to her face and clumsily stroked her cheek, leaving streaks of his blood there.

"I'm...sorry..." he whispered to his dead cousin.

Austin's breathing became more labored. He gasped and clutched at his stomach.

"Oh God...it...hurts..." he gurgled, aspirating blood.

His eyes dimmed and his body drooped, one last drawn-out, rasping breath rattled out of him.

Ally was hysterical.

"Austin! Oh God! Oh God!" She rocked back and forth, hugging herself while she stared into his scrunched, pain-filled face..  


_The pool of blood from Kira and Austin's bodies spread further. Ally could feel it seeping into the fabric of her jeans as she kneeled by Austin's inert form. _

If she didn't wake up soon she was going to go insane. Ally put her hands over her face and shrieked. 

oOo oOo oOo

"Ally! Ally, wake up!" Trish shook her by the shoulders.

"Austin!" Ally shouted, starting awake and bolting upright in bed.

"Ally, you were having a nightmare. You were yelling. Are you okay?" Trish asked, her face worried and drawn.

Dez stood by the foot of the bed looking similarly concerned. Ally's screams had scared him to death.

Ally looked around her, her face wet with tears. She touched her hand to her forehead. Her body was covered with sweat and she was trembling badly.

"Oh God! It was horrible - It was horrible!" Ally sat up and grabbed a pillow, hugging it against her. "So much blood... so much..." She rocked back and forth.

"Ally, what happened?" Trish sat next to her and rubbed her back. Dez went to her other side, not knowing what to do for her.

"The d-dream... the nightmare... I saw it... I saw Austin and Kira murdered by Trent," Ally hiccupped.

"Oh, Ally... I'm sorry..." Trish tried to comfort her.

"It's over now," Dez said, patting her leg. "It's okay now."

Trish handed Ally a tissue to blow her nose. Ally sniffled and wiped her wet face.

"It was terrible... I knew it was going to be bad, b-but not like that. Everything was so real. The screams... the blood..." Ally looked around. "Where's Austin?" She needed to see him so badly.

"He wasn't here when we came in," Trish said. "I'm sure he'd be here if he could."

"I know," Ally sobbed. "That murderer is still free, still alive and... doing God knows what. Maybe that's why I was made to see all of it... maybe I'm supposed to make sure he gets put behind bars where he belongs..." The wheels were turning in her head.

"Whoa, Als," Dez said nervously. "I don't want you getting involved with this. That guy's obviously a cold-blooded killer."

"I am involved, Dez. It was personal before, but now... now that I've seen what happened with my own eyes. He has to be punished for what he did," Ally said, squaring her shoulders, feeling driven.

"I don't think Austin would want you to put yourself in danger," Dez tried to talk her out of it.

"That's why we won't tell him. He might overhear us, but unless he finds out that way, I want it to remain between us." Ally looked into their faces. "Alright?"

"I don't like the sound of this either, Ally," Trish said, "But... I'll help if I can."

Dez swallowed his fear at the thought of tracking down a ruthless killer, then nodded. "I'll... help too."

"Thanks," Ally said gratefully, tears still leaking from her eyes. "We can't let Trent get away with it."

She shivered when the images from the nightmare flashed before her eyes.

Trish and Dez stayed with Ally for the rest of the night. She didn't want to be alone. They began to formulate a plan to finally bring Trent to justice.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A very special happy [belated] birthday to twitter user Sandi_luv! Hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment! Love you!**

**Just another reminder that this story was originally written by PaganBaby for the Buffyverse and I've adapted it for the Auslly scene. Mine, however, will have a very different ending. ;) Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Two months passed…_

Austin had been horrified that Ally had to witness the carnage of that fateful evening firsthand through that awful dream, and the guilt that racked him that he was most likely the cause of her grief and pain was enough to almost wish he had never let himself be seen by her in the first place. Knowing how much he had come to know and love this girl over the time he'd known her, that was saying a lot.

Still, he knew there was nothing he could do to change the situation now, and he made a pledge to himself to, from this point forward, use every bit of strength he had to remain with her through the night. Even if he couldn't stay corporeal for her, he could at least make sure he could be seen by her, so if she were to wake up scared she would know he was there for her.

Ally's dreams about the past had stopped, nothing more came after watching Austin die. Although, she still had nightmares where she relived the murders over and over again. She'd wake up crying and yelling, but Austin would be there to comfort her and tell her that he was with her. It made it easier for her though she couldn't hold him tightly the way she wanted to.

Dez still had nightmares about the thing in the basement. It was gone now, banished by the priest, but the memory would stay with him forever.

A lot of work was accomplished on the house in those months. The living room was livable again; the kitchen was pristine; the lawns were still being manicured, but they looked 100% better already; the pond was fresh and stocked with fish, ducks and a frog or two; and even though there were more important rooms to renovate, the ballroom was fixed up, too.

The hardwood floors gleamed; the deep-red wall paper was restored; crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Dez insisted on hanging a glittering ball in the middle of the room. When the lights were turned down low, thousands of little patches of light filled and drifted throughout the room from the ball. As tacky as the rest of the group had originally thought it to be, it looked breathtaking when the glittery lights filled the room as Ally played hauntingly beautiful melodies on the piano.

The three friends couldn't wait to invite the townspeople up for the re-christening of the house. If they wanted to come, that is. This place had a lot of baggage as far as the town was concerned, most giving them weird looks when they found out they lived in the 'Starr's Spooky Mansion.' Still, a big party was going to be held when everything was finished.

The best part of the last few months had been the power and plumbing being in working order. They had a celebration with a bottle of wine from the cellar when the power was turned on.

It was a huge relief for all of them.

Austin would only leave Ally's side in the morning, and they'd always part with a soft kiss. Then it was on to the day's work for her while he went wherever it was that he went to regenerate his energy.

When she was sure he wasn't around, Ally would start discussing the Trent situation. Trish tracked _Trent 'T-Fame' Jackson_ down on her laptop. He did indeed live in the heart of Miami, running his father's studio business. He was now thirty five years old and married with no children. From all appearances, he was a normal - but very rich - man.

But they knew different. He was a heartless killer. No one could do what he'd done and be 'normal'.

The three roommates came up with a plan, and it was time to put it into action.

oOo oOo oOo

"Okay, we ready?" Ally asked, her voice wavering with excitement and fear.

"Yep, let's do it," Trish said.

Dez shifted his gaze from Ally to Trish, back to Ally. He still didn't like this at all, but Ally was determined. Austin and the others that were killed _did_ deserve to have justice. He just wished that it wasn't relying on them to serve it up.

Ally dialed the number and waited.

_"Hello, Jackson Enterprises, this is Brooke speaking. How may I help you?" _

"Yes, hello," Ally said, keeping her voice calm. "I'd like to speak to Mister Trent Jackson, please."

_"Do you have an appointment?"  
_  
"Um, no... but he's going to want to talk to me."

_"May I have your name?"  
_  
"Can you give him a message?" Ally asked.

"_Alright..."_

"Tell him… tell him that I was at the mansion on July fifth, two thousand and seven. I saw what happened. Can you give him the message right now?"

_"I'm... afraid Mister Jackson is in a meeting at the moment…" _

"Just make sure you give him the message. I'll call back at four o'clock."

_"And your name to go with the message?" the secretary asked, trying again._

Ally hung up, and took several deep breaths.

"They wouldn't put me through to him," she explained.

"Ally, are you sure we shouldn't just tell the cops?" Dez asked. "We're waaaay out of our league here..."

"The cops are in on the cover-up, it could be even more dangerous if we went to them."

"Nice town..." Dez said sarcastically.

"It is a nice town. The problem is the people controlling it," Ally said, taking a drink of water.

"You did good, Ally," Trish reassured her. "You sounded very authoritative."

"I'm all shaky inside," Ally said, laughing nervously.

They all looked at the clock on the mantle, one thirty. Only two and a half hours to go before she called back. 

oOo oOo oOo

Trent kicked back at his desk, lighting up a cigar in victory. He was going to acquire a smaller recording studio and expand the business even further. Life was good.

He leaned over and pressed the intercom button. "Any messages, Brooke?" He puffed out a cloud of thick smoke.

_"Yes, sir."  
_  
"Bring them in, would you?"

_"Right away," Brooke signed off.  
_  
She entered the office a few moments later and approached his desk.

"You had a call from Hal Page, he wants to get together for a game of basketball tomorrow." Brooke laid the messages out on the desk. "Another call from Bernadette Palmer about the new studio you're building in Tampa... And there was one more."

Trent looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"I wouldn't even bring it to you, but... it was strange. A woman called. She wouldn't give me her name." Brooke referred to the message slip in her hand, "She said, quote, _'Tell him that I was at the mansion July fifth, two thousand seven. I saw what happened.'_" Brooke looked back at him. "Does that make any sense to you?"

Trent's heart clenched, his eyes darkening as the muscles of his jaw worked. He leaned over and snatched the paper from her hands and looked at it. Brooke blinked at his abruptness.

"She didn't give her name?" he asked, still looking at the paper.

"No. She said that she was going to call back at four o'clock. Should... I put her through?"

"Yeah. Put her through. She... might be an old friend of mine." He forced a smile onto his face. "A friend who was fond of games like this."

"Oh, alright, then..." Brooke said. Something was bothering her about the way he looked. He was trying to cover, but the message seemed to freak him out.

oOo oOo oOo

Trent waited, watching the clock. It was impossible... no one could have been there. The house was empty that night, he was sure of it. He didn't know what kind of game this woman was playing, but she'd be sorry - very sorry.

A minute after four, his phone lit up. He took a calming breath and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

_"Trent Jackson?" Ally asked._

"Yes. You're the woman who called earlier?"

_"Yes, this is she. You got my message, then?" _

"Indeed I did. Although I only go by T-Fame now. What's this about?"

_"I think you know what it's about. Don't play dumb. I know what you did."_

"What is it that I'm supposed to have done?" Trent said haughtily as he sat back in his desk chair, reclining it and propping his feet up on his desk.

_"You murdered them. Austin, Kira, Ethan and Nelson - you murdered them in cold blood."_

"You're insane," Trent said calmly. "You don't know a thing."

_"Would you like me to give you some details?" Ally asked, her voice quavering slightly as her eyes began to water. "How about... what you said to Austin when you were stabbing him to death?" _

Trent remained silent.

_Ally continued. "You said, __**'I told you I'd kill you, don't look so surprised.'**__" Ally had to cover her mouth to muffle a sob as she relived the memory. "Before you left, you said you were going to get some traveling money and be on your way," she spat angrily through her tears._

Trent thought he was going to vomit. No one could know that! No one that wasn't there.

"Do you believe me now?" Ally asked.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"_I'll keep this information to myself... If you play ball." _

"Blackmail?" Trent laughed mirthlessly. "You don't have a shred of proof that what you're saying is true."

_"Yes, but I could make things very __**difficult**__ for you. I could contact some news organizations, I could tell them all about it. Who knows? Maybe one ambitious journalist will get interested in the story and do a little investigating on their own. I could -" _

"Alright!" Trent yelled as he dropped his feet from his desk and sat forward again, leaning against his desk. He took a breath, then continued more evenly. "Alright. I'll 'play ball' as you put it. But not over the phone. I want to do this face-to-face."

_"Good. I'm glad you're seeing things my way," Ally said, trying to sound like a character from a spy movie. "Do you know the Melody Diner?" Ally had picked an eatery in downtown Miami for the meeting. It was well-lit and safe._

"Yes," Trent said after a moment.

_"I'll meet you there tomorrow night at 8 o'clock in the evening. We'll talk terms then."  
_  
Ally hung up.

Trent ended the call and pressed another button on the phone.

"Yes, boss?" a male voice asked.

"Were you able to trace the call?"

"Yes, sir. It's an address just outside the city."

Trent considered that. "Very good. Send it up to me right away. And," he added, his voice grave. "You will speak of this with no one. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I understand."

Trent ended the call and sat back again. "You're going to get a lot more than you bargained for... No one fucks with T-Fame." He fingered his silver letter opener. 

oOo oOo oOo

That night the skies began clouding up, a storm was just on the horizon.

"You sure you don't want to come with, Allycat?" Dez asked pulling on his jacket.

"Nah, I want to stay here and wait for Austin."

"Okay, but I still feel funny leaving you all alone," Trish said.

"I'm not alone. Austin will show up soon." Ally smiled. "Now go on, you knuckleheads. You're going to miss the start of the movie," she said opening the large front door and leaning on the side, pushing them out.

Dez gave her a kiss on the cheek and held out his arm for Trish. "Ready, M'Lady?"

She giggled and looped her arm through his. "Let's motor. See ya in a few hours, Als."

"Have a good time! And bring me back some Raisinets!" Ally called after them.

oOo oOo oOo

Ally sat on the couch in the living room going over her plan again and again.

She would go to meet Trent at the diner tomorrow at eight. Trish and Dez would be waiting outside just in case she needed them. Trish had put together a listening and recording device that Ally could wear concealed in her clothing. Ally would bait Trent into confessing to the crimes. Then they'd have proof to present to the proper authorities, ones that _weren't_ in the Jackson's pocket.

Ally was scared shitless, but she had to do it. Since the dreams, she became more and more sure of the fact that she was the one meant to expose Trent, that this whole heinous crime and its current unsolved status was what had really drawn her to this house.

Ally had seen Kira, Nelson and Ethan's ghosts every now and then; sadness and despair radiating from them. She had to do it for them too.

The storm was getting louder and closer. A particularly loud crack of thunder made her jump.

"Austin?" Ally called out to him. "It'd be nice if you chose now to show up... the storm's making me jumpy."

The lights went out. "Oh, shit," Ally cursed. "Great, that's what I needed."

She got up and felt her way slowly to the armoire where they kept a flashlight. She clicked on the flashlight, feeling a little better already.

A small noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like a pot being knocked over. Her heart thudded.

"It's okay... some of the ghosts like to make noise sometimes... they won't hurt you," Ally told herself.

A shape appeared in the archway.

Ally shone the light on it, hoping that it was Austin.

Trent squinted. "Hello, there. Miss Dawson, is it?"

She froze in terror.

"You seem to be having a little problem with the power." Trent smiled, shielding his eyes from the flashlight's beam.

Ally's spine turned to ice. "How - How did you -"

"Find you?" he chuckled. "You're pretty new at the blackmail business, boo. I had the call traced and - voila! I had your address in my hands." Trent walked towards her, studying her in the faint light from the flashlight. "You can't be more than 25 years old. Were you bluffing? You weren't here at all, were you?"

Ally backed up into the armoire.

"That's a real shame," Trent chuckled and shook his head. "You had me going! I don't know how you know what you know, but I can't allow you to live... you understand that, I'm sure."

"Get... Get away from me!" Ally said, her voice rising.

"Afraid I can't do that, sweet-thing. You want to play with the big boys? You pay the price." Trent pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Guns are so much easier, just point and shoot. I don't have to get messy this time."

Terror clouded her face. "NO!" she shouted.

In the blink of an eye, she clicked off the flashlight and dove to the side. Trent fired, missing her. Ally landed on the floor and scrambled away. She grunted with pain when her shin came in contact with the magazine rack.

Trent whipped towards the sound and fired again, missing her by just a fraction of an inch. Ally screamed, feeling the bullet whiz by her head. She took a hold of the brass magazine rack and hefted it, then swung it in an arc towards him with a roar.

Her aim was better than his.

The rack struck him in the chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards, the gun tumbled out of his hand to the floor - getting lost in the darkness. Ally ran as fast as she could to the front door. If she could make it to her car she could use her spare key hidden under the floor mat to get away.

She opened the door. Trent caught up with her, slamming his body into her and the door, forcing it closed again. Ally screamed and struggled against him.

"You little BITCH!" Trent spat.

"Leave me alone!" Ally screamed and twisted in his grasp.

Trent turned her around and slammed her repeatedly against the door by her shoulders. Ally grunted with each blow. Then his large hands were gripping her neck, squeezing harder and harder. Ally gasped for air and scratched at his arms. Her knee came up swiftly to connect with his groin. Trent cursed and loosened his hold enough for her to get free and shove him away.

In a blind panic, she ran up the stairs to her room, gulping in oxygen. Ally held her bruised throat, feeling her way along the wall.

Trent recovered, angrier than ever. He took the steps as quickly as his swollen balls would allow.

Ally made it to her room and slammed the door, then locked it. She put her back against it and slid down slightly. Tears ran from her eyes.

"AUSTIN!" she croaked. "Please help me!"

Trent's body began battering the door. Ally sobbed and braced her legs and back against the door.

"I live with people!" Ally yelled, her throat still raw and on fire. "They'll be home soon!"

Trent paused for only a second before resuming his assault on the door. "Then I'll just have to kill them, too!"

Ally shrieked when she heard and felt the lock break. With all of her might, she tried keeping it closed. But, just as it happened in the past, Trent was too strong and irate to keep out. She jumped away from the door, running to the window. She didn't even get it open before he was upon her.

Trent tossed her away from the window, and she landed on her back by the bed. He jumped on her, pinning her down with his larger frame. Ally screamed and kicked her legs frantically. Trent snarled and struck her hard across the face.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He shook her. "How did you find out?! How do you know what happened?!"

"Get off of her!"

Trent turned towards the voice. He recognized that voice even after all these years. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room long enough for him to see him.

"You... it... can't be..." Trent paled.

Austin was standing a few feet away from them.

"I said, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Austin advanced on him.

Trent released Ally and skittered backwards across the floor. Ally rolled away and climbed over the bed, putting distance between her and the other human.

"Ally, are you alright?" Austin panicked.

Ally nodded and sobbed.

"You're dead! I know you're dead!" Trent said in disbelief.

Austin leveled his gaze back on his killer. "Yeah, I'm dead. And you're gonna be too. You shouldn't have come back here. You shouldn't have touched her…"

Trent backed against the wall and slowly slid up to a standing position.

"You're... a ghost?" Trent noticed that he could see through him slightly.

"Thanks to you," Austin said getting closer.

"Ghosts can't... can't touch people." Trent tried calming himself. "You can't hurt me."

Austin growled and lunged at him, unfortunately his fists passed through Trent like a strong breeze. Trent gasped at first then laughed crazily.

"You can't hurt me!"

Austin grit his teeth and kept swinging unsuccessfully.

Trent's eyes went to Ally's huddled form against the far wall. "But I can hurt her." He looked back at Austin, an evil grin spreading on his face. "You get to watch while I kill another one of your whores." Trent started for Ally.

"Ally! RUN!" Austin shouted.

She cried out and tried to leave, but Trent was faster. His hands wrapped back around her throat, choking her from behind.

"NO!" Austin cried.

He looked around in a panic. Taking a breath and trying to put aside his wild emotions, he concentrated on making his left hand solid. Then he picked up the lamp from the bedside table and moved quickly over to the struggling humans. He raised it over his head and, with a shout, smashed it down on the back of Trent's neck. The glass lamp exploded on contact.

Trent yelled and released Ally again. He dropped to his knees; Ally collapsed to the floor as well, gasping for air.

"Ally, get out of here! Please, baby! Hurry!" Austin shouted.

Ally crawled along the carpet towards the door. She had very little energy left, as she had almost passed out. Her throat was on fire, she pulled in rasping breaths. Just as she reached the threshold between the bedroom and the hallway, the electricity came back on.

Standing there in the doorway were Kira, Nelson and Ethan. They were looking past her at Trent, their faces grim. She felt an odd mixture of terror and relief as she felt them pass over and through her into the room.

Trent's eyes widened further. He crawled backwards, holding the back of his head.

"Hello, _lover_," Kira's voice whispered.

Trent shook his head. "No..."

"Remember us?" Kira asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"What do you want!?" Trent panicked.

They looked at one another and laughed.

"What do we want? What do you _think_ we want?"

Austin smiled and joined the other spirits. "Kira, you can talk?"

"Now I can." She turned and smiled at her cousin then reached out her hand and stroked his face, looking upon him lovingly. "His presence, our murderer's presence here, made us strong enough to do this."

Austin looked over at Ally, who was sitting up and holding her neck, but she gave him a small, nervous smile and a nod to let him know that she was okay. He looked back at Kira.

"You guys were giving me a complex not talking to me for seven years. It's good to see all of you."

Nelson smiled. "Sorry, Austin, but you don't belong here. Your purpose is different than ours…"

Austin looked between his three mates and furrowed his brow. "What? What do you mean?"

Kira opened her mouth to respond to her cousin, but Trent moved along the wall to the window, preparing to climb out and jump off the roof if necessary.

"Stop him," Kira said coolly, catching him out of the corner of her eye.

"How?" Austin asked.

"You can manipulate objects, you're the strongest one of us. Make sure he doesn't leave." Kira smiled then turned to Ally. "You should go downstairs. We have... business...to finalize here. Call the police if you can. Tell them that you were attacked, minus the details about us of course, and that your attacker is upstairs."

Ally nodded and slowly stood up. She took one last look at Trent and the apparitions closing in around him before she closed the door.

As soon as the door had shut, Ally heard a series of loud thuds and screams of pain from Trent. She went quickly downstairs and called the police, not wanting to contemplate what was going on in there.

oOo oOo oOo

The spirits walked toward Trent.

"G-Get away from me! You can't hurt me!" Trent yelled, bloodied and bruised from the glass shards of the lamp that had shattered over his head.

"Can't we?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow.

He picked up a hardcover book with ease. He didn't even have to concentrate. Austin hurled it at Trent, hitting him in the forehead. Trent yelled and slapped a hand to his forehead but Austin didn't give him time to recover. He threw more objects, everything he could get his hands on, at the cowering man before him.

Trent screamed with his arms over his face. "Leave me alone!"

The ghosts were only a few steps away now.

"I don't think so, _bro_," Austin said menacingly. "You're going to pay."

Trent wept hysterically, on the edge of madness. He looked up at them and shivered. They now looked like they had the last time he'd seen them, bloody and pale. The knife wounds he'd inflicted on them were fresh and gaping, their clothes were soaked in red.

Austin touched the tip of his index finger to Trent's forehead. Trent screamed and batted Austin's hand away frantically. A grin lit up Austin's ghostly countenance.

"Well, looks like I _can_ touch you. Why don't the rest of you give it a try?" he asked the others. "It's fun!"

They laughed menacingly and began touching their cold, dead hands to Trent's face. He shrieked, twisting away from them, "AARRGHH! NOOOO! GET AWAY!"

He looked to the window, knowing at this point that was the only way out. He looked back at the dead, rotting faces of his victims and cringed, pushing them off and standing to his feet. His eyes were wide as he looked to the French doors leading out onto the small balcony, looking around in panic for any other option than this one.

He didn't find it.

Kira and the others watched his line of sight and smirked.

Another loud crack of lightning struck and the doors suddenly burst open, seemingly on their own. Trent knew they had done it, but he didn't care.

In a sudden decision, he ran at full speed through the open doors, onto the rain soaked balcony, and over the edge.

Ally shrieked from the living room when she saw the body land on the lawn outside with an indescribable sound, lifeless and contorted.

"No fair," Kira pouted.

The phantoms gathered around the window and looked out, unable to leave the perimeter of the home. Trent's dead body was laying on the front lawn; his neck broken and his body twisted.

"I wanted him to suffer more," she said as her essence, along with the others, transformed back to their clean facades.

"That woulda been nice," Austin agreed. "But it's done now... It's finally over."

"Yes, quite right, Austin," Ethan said. "He'll have plenty of suffering where he's going, anyway."

Nelson smiled. "Red hot pokers up the backside for all eternity? Couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

The ghosts chuckled. Austin put his arm around Nelson, feeling insanely happy they were finally, after all this time, communicating with each other again.

They all enjoyed the view a while longer, staring until the sirens from Ally's 911 call could be heard approaching from a distance.

The storm had cleared, and Austin watched as they began to move about the room, looking down at their hands feeling a change. It wasn't long before Kira turned and looked at Austin, her expression serious, and scaring him.

"Austin, our unfinished business is finished now..."

Austin blinked a few times, his sadistic happy high from watching Trent die already fizzling out. "Yeah…" he said cautiously.

Kira gave him a sad smile and the three ghosts stepped away from him. He furrowed his brow at them and watched as a white light appeared around their forms and they became bathed in light.

His cousin tilted her head and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"It's time for us to cross over now. But," she smiled sadly at him.

Austin's smile fell as he watched them step backwards and into the glowing light. His eyes caught Kira's one last time.

"You can't come with us."

And with that, his smile fell

**To Be Continued…**

**Welp, that's a cliffhanger alright. What do you think Kira meant? Why can't Austin cross over with them? What business might he have that's unfinished? ;) Please review.**


End file.
